All That's Left
by XxxAnimaniacxxX
Summary: PART 2: The famine is long over, but the temptation to move on has come back. Kendall is aching to drift from the others and become independent, and an emigration notice for America seems the perfect opportunity. Kames and Cargan! Irish Famine!fic
1. The Family

**New story! Based on the 'Children of the Famine' series, which is basically all about Ireland during the Famine. Tiny background info: people in Ireland ate mostly potatoes, becasue they grew well and stuff. Anyway, there was a disease and all the potatoes rotted and . . . yeah. This is a prologue! And I know I said Kames and Cargan in the summary, but there won't be any slash in this first part becasuse they're only little. Please enjoy! XD**

The air felt damp and cold. James shifted in the bed, tugging the blanket up to cover more of his shoulders, hoping to calm the shivers rushing through his body. Kendall was still asleep, little body curled up against him, face almost buried completely under the blanket. James could see Logan and Carlos in the second bed, both fitting together well as they were both similar in size. Carlos was snoring again; he always did when he had a cold. James was glad they didn't share a bed; being the biggest of the four meant he automatically shared with the smallest. It had its advantages at moments like this.

Mrs Knight was sitting by the fireplace, baby Katie in her arms. The little girl was whimpering, her mother rocking her slowly in the hopes of lulling her to sleep. They never spoke of it, but Katie was ill — they all knew it. Her body was far too thin under the shawl she was wrapped in, her breathing was shaky and her skin was either too hot or too cold to touch. Mrs Knight sat there with her day and night, as if she hoped to send some of her strength into the poor baby. James felt a pang for the girl who wasn't even his family. But it felt like she really was.

No one in this one-roomed cottage was related to James, and he suddenly felt tears in the back of his eyes just thinking about it. Sometimes he could fool himself into thinking that this was all a horrible nightmare, and that he would wake in his old home, his overbearing but caring mother by his side. But the hunger pains lingering in his stomach and the sadness overwhelming his heart proved otherwise. It was barely over a year ago, that day when everything changed. The four boys had been sitting in the schoolroom learning math when a little girl named Jo Taylor had rushed into the room, hair tousled everywhere, eyes wide and tearful. "Everyone is to go home to their families, Mr Griffin!" she pleaded to their strict teacher.

"Sit down, Josephine, and don't let me catch you disrupting my class again!" Mr Griffin had snapped, barely glancing in her direction.

She had persisted. "But Mr Griffin, it's the crops, they've all rotted in the ground! A disease, my father says!"

James had expected Mr Griffin to pick up the wooden ruler there and then, but instead he snapped his book shut and leaped to his feet, "All of you go home now and help out, and no dawdling!"

James had run home with his breath catching in his throat, terrified of what he would find. He came face to face with his mother on her knees in the field beside their house, apron and hands stained with mud as she tugged the rotting potatoes out of the ground with shaking hands. A vile smell of sickness had filled the air, and everyone knew the hunger would soon come. It had spread all over the country like lightning. It wasn't long after that the sickness—famine fever—had come.

His mother had passed away within barely a month of the blight's beginning. Left alone with no other relatives, James had been taken in by Jennifer Knight, who had honestly always been more of a mother figure to him anyway. He was best friends with her two sons, Logan who had just turned eleven, and Kendall who was only nine. Only three weeks after, there had been another addition to the family; their friend Carlos, who'd lost both his parents to the sickness. He was still remarkably cheerful and seemed determined to make the most of every day. He was just a year older than Kendall, which left James as the eldest, at twelve years of age. Sometimes he felt much older, other times he felt much too young. He really didn't understand how Mrs Knight had been willing to take them both in, especially with little Katie to look after. He would always admire her for that.

Kendall made some kind of sighing/whining noise, and James wondered if he was dreaming, and if so, what about. He shut his eyes, deciding that he would probably have at least another hour to sleep, and he needed the energy. Within moments, he'd dozed off again, dreaming of the past and how much he missed it.

**Please review. :)**


	2. The Bog

**Chapter 1, in a way. Enjoy!**

"James! Jamie, are you getting up?" Kendall whispered urgently in his friend's ear.

James opened his eyes, stretching and pushing the blanket off his body. Kendall was sitting up too, crawling out of bed. James went over to the fireplace and tossed some turf into the embers. The basket was almost empty, but that was a job for Logan. Mrs Knight was asleep in the fireside chair, Katie snoozing in her arms.

James walked out through the front door, Kendall following closely behind. The sun hadn't risen yet, and the grass was covered in dew. The air was chilly, and the boys soon hurried back inside, their thin clothes not enough to shield them from the cold.

"Is there anything to eat?" a voice came from the table.

"Carlos!" James teased. "It's always easy to know you're up."

"Will you check, James? Please," Carlos pleaded, Logan nodding in agreement.

"Both of you go out and watch the grime off your face and we'll see then."

The two ran outside immediately, Kendall giggling at how they immediately obeyed the older boy's instruction. Being eldest meant that James often had to take responsibility for all of them. Truthfully, he didn't mind. He cared too much about this family to be unwilling to take charge once in a while. Especially since Mrs Knight was always so exhausted now. While Kendall, Logan and Carlos really felt more like friends than brothers, Mrs Knight had always felt like a mother to him.

Mrs Knight was getting up, resting baby Katie on her bed. Her breathing was rattly, but she was asleep. Suddenly encouraged, Mrs Knight was getting up, taking dirty clothes out and starting to wash them in the large tin basin. She took them to hang on the stone wall in the garden. When she came back in, she fetched four greyish spuds, sliced them and poured out skimmed milk from the large jug. It was little enough, and they all ate in silence, each engrossed in their own thoughts.

When they were finished, Carlos opened his mouth, to ask for more, James knew, but then the young tan boy closed it again. He'd learned over time. It had begun with either Mrs Knight or her husband fetching the wooden spoon and bringing it down o the palm of his hand. But soon it had changed to only a sadness in their adoptive father's eyes and their mother bursting into tears. Plus there were the glares from James, the pinches from Logan, and the sad gaze with the wide eyes from Kendall. Things were better left unsaid.

By noon, the situation had improved. There was heat in the sun and a slight breeze. Carlos ran off down the road to their friend Pat Collins's house. They often went to get turf with Pat's father Dan. Mrs Knight had sat Logan down in a chair and was fetching a jug of water Logan's short hair looked greasy and lank, and soon Mrs Knight was pouring the water over his head and scrubbing viciously at his scalp. The squealing coming from Logan only increased when she grabbed the fine comb and ran it through his tangled dark hair, checking it for lice and nits. James was chuckling at the sight, but only because since he'd had his turn only a fortnight ago, he knew he'd escape today.

"What are you laughing at, young man?" Mrs Knight demanded, a smile on her face. "Go on down to Mary Kate, will you? I need some goose grease to rub on Katie's chest, if she has some."

James left the cottage and was walking down the ath when he spotted Kendall sitting on the stone wall, short legs swinging back and forth. "Where are you going? Can I come with you?" he chirped, hopping down from the wall.

"I'm going to see Mary Kate," James replied breezily. "You can come if you want to." He noticed the brief hesitation before Kendall skipped after him. The blonde boy was tiny, his shoulders only level with James's waist.

They soon reached the home of Mary Kate Conway. She had a gift for healing and was always willing to help the sick or injured. There was a large hedge around her cottage to allow some privacy for her visitors and for herself. She was sitting outside when they arrived. "Well, if it isn't the two best little boys in the world," she joked when she saw them. "What can I do for you?"

"Mother needs goose grease for the baby," James replied pleadingly. It was at random moments when he called her 'Mother' without realising. But it made sense to him.

"The poor child," Mary Kate was muttering sadly. "What a time to come into the world. Well, come on inside then, and we'll take a look."

Kendall lagged behind as they went in, hand clutching James's shirt. He'd heard stories about the old lady and was a little frightened of her. James had been surprised when he'd come with him. The cottage was dark and smelly, and the boys watched as Mary Kate hobbled over to the large dresser covered with jars and bottles. She mumbled to herself as she opened each one and looked at what was inside. Finding what she wanted, she handed it over to James. "Tell your mother I want my jar back when she's finished.

"Will it make Katie better?" Kendall asked in a small voice. James was shocked at the bravery of the nine-year-old.

Mary Kate sighed and frowned. "I don't know, honey. There's strange sickness around. I do the best job I can." The three walked back outside into the fresh air. "One more thing before you go," Mary Kate added, before reaching into the pocket of her apron and pulling out a dirty old apple. The boys tried not to look as she gave it a quick polish but then with a flourish she handed it over to Kendall. Kendall's eyes were wide and round as he took hold of it.

James began to protest. "Mary Kate, that's kind of you . . . many thanks, but we couldn't take it from you, it wouldn't be fair . . ."

Mary Kate just laughed. "It's hard as hell," she chuckled, throwing back her head to reveal her toothless gums. "And I can't eat it."

The boys grinned and waved goodbye before leaving, Kendall clutching the apple like a precious jewel as they took it home to be shared by all. That night they ate yellow meal cooked with some melted lard, with a few spring onions their mother had found to hide the flavour. The apple was cut up and savoured, though there was no denying how sharp and bitter it tasted.

"It's been three weeks since your father left to work on the roads, and there's still no word from him," Mother sighed. James knew she was worried, especially with the bag of yellow meal in the corner getting smaller and smaller by the day. "I don't know when he'll be back, or how we're going to manage," she continued, shaking her head in despair.

"I've got good news," Carlos piped up. "Listen, Mother. Today Pat and I went a bit further that usual and there's a prt of the bog that isn't cut away yet. Pat and his father are going there tomorrow to cut some and he said if the dry weather continues we can go and get some for our own place, as long as we carry it ourselves. Isn't it great?"

Mother gave a small smile. "Dan Collins is a good man, there's no doubt. You lot can go with him tomorrow, have a good day."

"Won't you need our help here?" Logan asked.

"We'll be alright. Off to bed, now. You'll want your strength for tomorrow."

The breeze and dry weather continued, and the next morning the four boys set off to the Collins's house, each carrying a basket for the turf. Logan was hopping from one foot to the other in excitement. Since the hunger and sickness had started, the children had never gone too far from the cottage. Mother wanted them near her. From their door they could see the curling smoke from the chimneys in the other cottages of their homeland, Duneen. It was a beautiful place and there were a lot of good neighbours, but nowadays there was very little visiting. Families were ashamed of letting others see how little they had. And nobody really had the energy or the spirit for singing, dancing or storytelling anymore.

But today was different, because James, Kendall, Logan and Carlos were going to the bog. They waved goodbye to Mother, who looked tense and pale. Baby Katie was still very sick; she slept a lot and only cried when Mother put her down. As well as their baskets, they'd brought some potato skins, a can of water and a crust of dry bread with them to keep the hunger at bay. Pat and his father were waiting for them, with their donkey, Moses. "You lot run ahead and collect the turf," Dan instructed with a smile. "Moses and I will catch up in our own time." The donkey was old and feeble, and wouldn't be rushed.

The boys ran off. They had plenty of time to play as they collected turd in neat little piles. They played hide-and-seek in the bushes, and chased each other over the grass. Dan soon arrived with Moses, and they filled the baskets with as much as they could carry, which wasn't very much. Moses could only take a half-load now, anyway. Before setting off again, they sat down and ate their food and drank all the water.

The journey home was long and exhausting. They were all hot and sweaty as they struggled with their heavy baskets. The ground seemed harder and stonier than before, their backs and shoulders ached and they had to stop and rest often. More than once, Kendall sat down on the ground, said he couldn't walk any further and began to sob. Dan joked with him, saying that if old Moses with his bad leg could handle it, surely he could do it easily.

"I can carry you, if you like," James offered the third time this happened. He sympathised with Kendall, being the smallest and the weakest.

Kendall looked at him with wide eyes. "But that's not fair. You have a big basket."

"You're not that heavy."

"No, it's ok," Kendall replied, picking his own basket up and walking on without another word. Sometimes James wondered what went on in his head. Still, he was walking now and carrying his own load. It may have been the smallest basket but it was something. When they arrived at the Collins's home, they said goodbye and went their separate ways. The four boys found the last half mile home endless and torturous. James's hands were bleeding as he struggled with the heaviest basket. Kendall was lagging behind again, but he seemed to tired to say anything, his eyelids drooping. Carlos was pulling Carlos along by the arm. It was dusk by the time they reached the cottage.

They pushed the door in. Mother was sleeping with Katie in her arms. She looked tired and they could tell she had been crying. The largest basket of turf was placed by the fire, the rest emptied out outside. James couldn't help remembering the tall pile you could stand on, level with the roof of their home. Quiet as mice, they heated up some oatmeal and had a drink of water before crawling into bed, muscles aching. Kendall was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. James himself barely had time to notice the usual hunger pains before he was asleep too.

At some time during the night, the boys became aware of Mother's sobs and Katie coughing, trying to breathe. Carlos and Logan came over and crawled in the opposite end of the bed, the four somehow managing to fit together. They held hands and prayed. "God, help us, please," they whispered at the ceiling. James just wanted the night to end.

**Not too thriled about the ending, but I didn't want too much in this chapter. Lol, please review!**


	3. The Hawthorn Tree

**I'm sorryyyy!**

No one slept that night. The boys lay there and prayed silently. It was only in the early hours of the morning that the coughing stopped. Then there was a sudden silence. Mother was kissing the baby's face and each little finger one at a time. "God, please let this horrible night end," James begged, hands clasped together.

Suddenly they became aware of Mother's silence. The four crawled out of Kendall and James's bed and tiptoed over to her. Large tears slid down her cheeks as she gazed longingly at her daughter. "She's gone," she whispered. "My own little darling is gone."

Kendall began to cry. "I want Katie back," he wailed. "I want her."

"It's alright, sweetheart," Mother reassured him. "She was too weak to stay in this cruel world any longer. Look at her. Isn't she a grand little girl, now she's finally at rest."

Katie lay still, as if she were just dozing. Mother told them to kiss her, and they each kissed the cheeks and forehead of the little sister they hardly knew. Mother seemed strangely calm and told them to go back to bed. "At first light, Carlos, you're to go to Dan Collins and ask him to get Father Doyle," Mother instructed. "I'll just sit and hold my little girl for a while yet."

Later Carlos set off into the cold morning air, shivering and pulling his jacket tightly around him. Mother washed Katie and combed her soft brown hair gently. James pulled out the wooden chest from under the bed that had belonged to Mrs Knight's mother, and as instructed opened it and took out the old lace christening robe. It was ten months ago that Katie wore it, but her body was so wasted and thin it still fitted her. Dressed in it she looked like a little pale angel.

At midday Carlos returned with Dan and his wife, Kitty. Kitty immediately rushed up to Mother and gave her a hug. "Oh Jen, I'm so sorry . . . poor little Katie."

Dan cleared his throat uneasily. "There is more bad news, God spare us. Father Doyle himself is down with the sickness and won't be able to bury her. Already a few in the village have died of the fever — Seamus Fadden the coffin maker being one, so there are no proper funerals . . ." He trailed off.

Mother looked horrified. "What shall become of us? What are we to do?"

"We'll bury her in her own place," Dan said determinedly.

Mother nodded, looking slightly refreshed. "Under the hawthorn tree in the back field. The children always played her and it seems fitting." Suddenly her face fell. "But we've no coffin."

Kitty looked around the cottage and begged James to help her. The brunette cleared his throat awkwardly. "What about Grandmother's wooden chest?"

They took it back out from under the bed and emptied it of what little contents it had. Dan motioned to Carlos to come with him up to the field, grabbing a spade as he went. Kitty and Mother then started to get everything ready. James and Logan sensed they were not wanted and took Kendall outside to pick flowers. They all took deep breaths and they worked, trying to calm their hearts. Dan and Carlos came back and walked into the cottage, and a few moments later the little boy and the three adults emerged, Dan carrying the chest.

A light breeze blew and the blossoms of the hawthorn tree seemed to wave at them. There was a clear blue sky overhead. Dan and Kitty led them through the prayers, and they remembered Jesus's words, "Suffer the little child to come unto me," and prayed that they would meet again in paradise. James, Carlos and Logan moved forward and placed the flowers in beside the chest. Kendall was clinging to Mother, sobs racking his body as Mother stroked his hair gently. They all sang one of Father Doyle's favourite hymns and then Kitty led them back to the house. She sat Mother down in front of the fire then made everyone tea and heated up some leftover potato cakes.

The next few days, Mother didn't move from her spot in the fireside chair. The children fetched water, swept the cottage and searched for food. James was scared and wished her husband was here to help. How long would this last?

* * *

><p>A few days later Mother called them all together. She'd lit the fire, got dressed and pinned her hair up in two combs. She had folded up her best shawl and her cream wedding dress and set them on the bed. Her own mother had made them for her when she married William Knight so many years ago. "James, share out the potato skins, then sit down."<p>

James did so, and they all had a drink and a bite to eat. "Children, I have to go to the village today, because we have nothing left to eat. I've buried one child and I'll not let the same happen to you four. We need food, now."

Logan didn't understand. "But Mother, you've no money . . . Not your dress and your shawl? You said yourself they're all you've left."

"Honey, what good are a dress and a shawl gathering dust under the bed? I know they won't bring much to us, but maybe Patsy Murphy will trade me enough for a bag of meal or some oats. With every day we're getting weaker; we have to eat or we'll get sick. Do you think I can't see Kendall and his eyes shining out of his head and his arms and legs like sticks? Or my Logan who can hardly lift the basket of turf, or Carlos who hasn't the strength to walk a few miles to catch a few fish on the river? Or James, who's just worn out with the worry of it all?" She continued when they said nothing. "You must keep the fire going and are to stay indoors. Dan says the sickness is everywhere and people are walking the roads. I'll be as quick as I can, but you must keep the door on the latch, ok?"

"Please Mother, let me go with you," James pleaded.

Mother shook her head and told them to stay. She put a few things in her basket and pulled on her shawl. It was a beautiful day outside and the temptation to go out and play was very strong, but they didn't dare disobey their mother, and waved goodbye before shutting the door.

Within an hour, Kendall was cranky and bored. Carlos and Logan I vented games to try and distract him, but James ended up loosing his temper at least twice. Afterwards Kendall sat on the bed with his arms folded and sulked, annoyed with James.

Then suddenly the boys heard footsteps coming up the path. James got up to open the door, thinking it was Mother, when he realised there were two voices outside, and they were both unfamiliar.

"God, please let a poor woman and her son inside for a drink of water," the voice whined. "We're so tired, and thirsty . . . a little help is all we need."

James got up again, but Logan pulled him back. "Remember what Mother said," he hissed. "Don't answer."

Logan hurried forward and pushed a chair and the turf backer in front of the door. The other three huddled together near the bed, Kendall clinging to James's shirt in fright. What if they guessed there were only children inside?

"Did you hear me? We need a bit of help!" The woman cursed and picked up a sod of turf, flinging it at the door.

"Mother, there may be pickings inside," her son said.

The children were petrified. Then Carlos seemed to have a brainwave. "Oh, thank God," he moaned. "Someone to help us. Please, run to the stream and fetch us a bit of water. My brother is burning up with the fever and my throat and head feel like they're on fire." James put his hand over Kendall's mouth to stop him from giggling or saying something. "We buried my sister last week," Carlos continued to groan. "And half the village is dying of the sickness. For the love of God . . ."

They heard muttering outside, then the woman said, "Ye poor creatures, God spare ye for we cannot stop. Come on son, away from this place of sickness." They hurried away.

Logan burst into laughter, giving Carlos a huge hug. "You're so clever!"

James nodded in agreement, patting him on the back. "You'd make a brilliant actor. People will come from miles around to see you perform."

Kendall had cheered up considerably, and spent the rest of the afternoon skipping around the cottage, making up songs about his brave friend. It was evening when they again heard footsteps on the path. They stood still immediately, frozen.

"Children, open up, it's Mother!"

They hurried over to open the door and help her with her packages. Her hair hung loose around her face. "Mother, your combs, what happened to them?" James asked, puzzled.

Mother gave a tiny smile. "Your father always said he preferred my hair down. Now he'll have his wish."

"What did you get? What did you get?" Kendall asked eagerly, full of curiosity.

Mother put them on the table and slowly opened each one. The children watched in anticipation. Before all this had started, any child, including themselves, would've ignored their Mother and her purchases from the village and continued playing in the fields. But now their very lives depended on the contents of those packages.

The largest was a bag of oatmeal. Then there was a bag with a few pounds of greyish-looking spuds, then a tub of lard, a few screws of salt and lastly a small hard piece of dried beef. It wasn't much. "There's a sack of yellow meal too," Mother said, sensing their desperation. "I met Dan Collins with Moses and he offered to bring it over tomorrow, save me the trouble of carrying it."

"Mother, it's grand, really," James assured her, getting up and putting some water on to boil. Mother certainly deserved a cup of tea.

"Put on a spud each to bake and we'll have the beef too," said Mother, trying to cheer them up. She reached into her pocket and took out five battered candles. She lit one and placed the rest on the dresser. The turf fire burned warmly and they all sat down in front of it, Mother in her chair. Kendall sat on her lap, thin face resting on his Mother's shoulder.

"Tell us a story, about when you were little," Carlos begged. "Please, Mother."

"Aren't you lot fed up with my old stories?" she asked with a smile.

"Never," Logan assured her firmly.

Mother nodded and kissed Kendall's hair lightly. She was tired, but it was nice to remember. "Did I ever tell you about my eighth birthday? It was wonderful. I remember in the evening, all my family came over. My Aunt Molly and my four cousins came to tea. There were scones and fresh bread, and then my aunts Nano and Lena came and they had a tin with an amazing cake in it. It had sugar icing and all these little roses on it. Nano baked the cake and Lena decorated it; they made a great team. Afterwards my father took out the fiddle and we all danced. My three brothers didn't fight all evening, and Molly gave us all a dancing lesson." She stopped, gazing at the children, whose soft faces were all turned towards her. Would they ever know such times? Their lives were so hard. "Come on darlings, stir yourselves, the meal is ready."

They savoured every mouthful, not caring that the potato was so hot it nearly burned their tongues. They chewed down the dry salted beef, washing it all down with a large mug of milk each. What a feast. They didn't need cake after such a feast. James and Logan cleared up, while Carlos cheerfully told the story about what had happened when she was gone. Mother laughed and complimented the clever boy and the rest at their levelheadedness. Kendall had dozed off, so Mother carried him to his bed and tucked him in before settling back down again.

"Mother, what about the village?" James enquired suddenly. He was curious as to why she hadn't mentioned it before.

"Oh, _a ghile,_what times have fallen on us. Half the place is dying with the fever an forgets have taken to the roads, looking for work or food or just to escape the place. The whole O'Brien family is gone."

"You mean gone on the road?" Logan asked.

"No, _a stór_, in the ground, every one of them. All five sons and Mary O'Brien, the kindest woman that ever lived. The Connors and the Kinsellas have left. They plan to buy tickets to America. Francis O'Hagan closed her drapery shop; she says folks have no interests in clothes when they can barely afford any food to feed their children. Patsy Murphy of then general store was packed up—clothes and furniture and everything. There were two women with nothing to trade but they were given a few handfuls of yellow meal each. I put my combs in to seal the deal with him. The village is so quiet; there's hardly a sinner about, not a single child outdoors. A strange thing is that all the animals have disappeared too. There was only Patsy's horse and Dan's old Moses. Even the dogs are gone." She paused. "Father Doyle is in a bad way; his housekeeper Annie passed a few days back. And I met Connor Fegan—the man is nothing but a bag of bones. He says he went to work at the roadworks but they wouldn't take him on, so there's nothing left for him. He said the roadworks are a good twenty miles from the village, and a lot of mean are working there. He thinks Will is one of them. Imagine, your father could be so near us, and working. And with no idea of what's happened to Katie, or what we're coping with." She gave a long sigh. "There is so much awful talk. Lord Edward Lyons and his family have gone back to England. Jer Simmonds has total control now and can do what he likes to the lot of us. Tom Daly is his right hand man. Dan's daughter Teresa and her son have come back because they have nowhere else to go. Imagine—in a beautiful country like this children are starving, men and woman walking around like ghosts and all catching the fever. Has the Good Lord forgotten us completely?"

James had never heard her talk so angrily. She sent Logan and Carlos to bed, before stepping outside for a breath of fresh air. James followed her, standing next to her in the cold night air. She wrapped part of her shawl around him as they huddled together. "Sometimes I wonder if God even knows what's happening down here," James whispered. "His world is just so big."

"I know, pet," Mother sighed. "God works in strange ways, and for now I think all there is to do is make the best of what we have and keep going."

James had never felt so close to her.

**Sorry to the people who didn't want that to happen! But it's part of my storyline... I hope nobody hates me or stops reading this. Please review!**


	4. The Workhouse

The next few days were busy. Logan went fishing in the river with Pat and his older brother Donal. They were away all day. In the evening, Logan came home dripping wet, teeth chattering, but to everyone's surprise, pulled out a large trout from under his shirt. They feasted on it for two days. James and Mother found an old cow pasture covered in wild mushrooms, and with the addition of a spring onion added to the yellow meal, they made a tasty enough dish. The rest of the mushrooms were dried and given to Mary Kate for her healing. In return they were given a can of Nanny's milk, the old woman's only remaining goat.

Mother seemed restless and every day she stood at the bottom of the lane, watching and waiting for at least an hour. The children pretended not to notice when she returned slowly with tears in her eyes. It was after five days of this that she called then all together again.

"I have to go to the roadworks to find out what has happened to Father. He may be sick or not able to come for us. We have nothing left to trade or sell—we won't survive without help. This will be like the last time, but it may take a day or two." James was shocked. She was really leaving them. But he accepted her decision. "Dan and Kitty will keep an eye on ye," she continued. "But you can't go stay there as Teresa is coughing and I'll not take any chances. There's enough to eat."

An hour or two later, Mother took her heavy shawl and some food in her pockets and set off. They walked down to the end of the lane with her. She hugged each of them in turn. "Logan, my little man," she said, ruffling his hair. "Carlos, my little sweetheart. James, the little Father, and Kendall, my baby—God keep ye safe."

James could see that Logan was very upset. He kept biting his lip until it bled, but he remained in control. But Kendall was like a wildcat. He clung to Mother and screamed and fought when she tried to leave him. Logan and James had to hold him by the waist. The screaming quietened to huge sobs and he lay limp on the ground. James carried him back to the cottage. His eyes and face were swollen with crying, and James knew just how them little boy felt. He wished he was little and could scream and shout too. But he was the eldest and had to be responsible. For the rest of the day Kendall clung to him like a shadow. They all went to bed early, cuddling together under the blankets.

"I miss Mother. I want her, I want her now," Kendall cried into James's shoulder.

"Shh, Kendall. You need to rest," James said soothingly.

"Tell me a story, Jamie."

"I'm not so good at stories, Kenny."

"One of Mother's stories about when she was young, and the aunts," Kendall pleaded.

James racked his brains for a moment. Then he grinned. "Did you ever hear about why the aunts never married? You were in bed I think, when I heard it."

Kendall relaxed against him.

"Well, the two aunts were still living on their family's farm before they got the shop, and they both knew a young man called Ted Donnelly—he was a friend of their brother's. He liked them both, even though they were opposites; Nano was short and plump with curly brown hair and Lena was tall and thin with straight black hair. He started to court them both. Nano would invite him to tea and Lena would take him on picnics week in, week out. But then a strange thing happened. There wasn't a sight nor sound of him for weeks. Then Peadar, their brother, told them he'd married a woman named Nellie Donovan. She couldn't cook or sew but would let his mother run the house while she helped him on the farm. She was the ideal wife for him. For a few days Nano and Lena were heartbroken, but then one day they announced they'd seen an empty shop in Castletaggart town and were going to buy it. They said marriage was not for them, and always shook their heads when they thought of Ted Donnelly who had five fine sons but the shabbiest home in the district."

James stopped and looked down. Kendall's eyes had shut, and he looked over to see slogan and Carlos curled up in their own bed too. He smiled to himself and shut his eyes.

* * *

><p>The next morning the four boys sat around waiting for Mother's return, but she didn't come. James was in the middle of melting some lard and meal when he heard the sounds of horses' hooves coming up the lane. He could see it was Jer Simmonds, the overseer. His assistant Tom Daly was with him. James wondered what they wanted, and told the other three to stay quiet. "Open the door," Jer shouted. "Or else we'll break it in on ye!"<p>

James hurried over and opened it up. He stood in the doorway, the other three hiding behind him. "Where are you mother and father?" Jer shouted.

James stood still, too scared to say anything.

"Hold on, hold on, don't be frightening him. This is William and Jennifer Knight's place, and you must be Brooke Diamond's son. Jack, is it?" Tom coaxed.

"It's James, begging your pardon," was all he managed to say.

"Are your adoptive parents sick with the fever? Has anyone died in the family?" Jer asked.

"No, they're fine, but Kendall and Logan's little sister Katie died a while back. Fath-I mean, Will is gone to the roadworks. We heard tell he's on the far side of the village. Jennifer is gone to look for him. She should be back later today."

Tom accepted his answer. Jer went and remounted his horse. "The master and his family have left this Godforsaken place and gone back to England. I am ordered to check all the cottages and houses and send those to the workhouse who have no man or no means of keeping themselves. Tell Jennifer we'll call again tomorrow. If she has disappeared ye can't stay here on your own. You'll have to be ready to make the journey."

They left quickly. "What did they mean about the workhouse, James?" Logan asked worriedly.

"Mother will be home soon, don't worry yourself," James reassured him. But he was worried himself. He couldn't sleep that night, and lay awake listening to the rain falling on the roof. He prayed Mother wasn't out in it. And prayed she'd be home soon.

The next day every hour dragged by. At midday Tom Daly arrived again. "There's no sign, James, is there?" he asked. James shook his head dumbly. "You know what this means. Jer will never let ye stay he on your own. You probably haven't enough food anyway. The workhouse ain't the worst place. There'll be a crowd on the walk, and we'll be leaving tomorrow about mid-morning. Be ready, James. I'm sorry, but there's no other way."

As soon as he left, James ran into the cottage and flung himself on the bed. Tears flooded his face and he could hardly breathe as waves of misery washed over him. Logan, Carlos and Kendall stood watching him, wide-eyed and terrified to see him break down like this. He sat up, trying to calm himself down. Mother and Father must both be dead—the dreadful thought clouded James's mind. They would never forget about them unless the worst had happened. But he must try and hide it from the others, give them hope. He remembered how upset Kendall had been when Katie died and Mother left.

"It'll be alright. Just get me a sip of water, Carlos, please," he said as he dried his eyes.

"What does it mean, James?" Logan asked, face pale with worry.

"I don't know, I just don't know. Maybe something happened to Mother and Father and they can't come back for a while."

"But James, the workhouse! We'll all definitely be split up, they'll take Kendall away, we'll be separated from Mother and Father. Dan Collins told Pat and me that you can hear the people screaming when you walk by and the place is full of disease. I'll not go. I'll take my chances," Logan said defiantly.

"If Logan's not going, I'm not going," Kendall copied, taking his older brother's hand. Carlos nodded in agreement.

James's heart felt heavy. "Where will we go, then? We can't stay here."

"What about the Collinses or Mary Kate?" Carlos asked.

"Oh, Carlos, please think. The Collinses are good neighbours but Teresa has the fever and Kitty isn't well either. How could they feed and keep and extra four? And as for Mary Kate, her cottage is tiny and she barely has enough for herself and Nanny the goat, and her old dog Tinker."

They all fell into a gloomy silence.

"What about relatives?" Kendall piped up.

They all stared at him.

"Not grandmother and grandfather in heaven, and we don't know about Auntie Molly, buts what about the aunts that made the cake?" he carried on. "The ones in the stories? They'd have us."

"Nano and Lena in Castletaggart?" Logan's mouth fell open. "But that's so far away. I remember when Grandmother was sick and Mother went to take care of her. It took her days to get there, and she travelled by pony and trap."

"We'd have to walk," James added. "It could take us weeks, and how would we find our way? And something could've happened to the aunts . . ."

"It's better than the workhouse," Carlos insisted. "Moth and Father could come get us there. Please James, we've got to stick together."

Later in the day James cleaned out the cottage as best he could, and they all went to bed early in the evening. He woke with a start when Dawn was breaking. He got up and walked outside. In the far distance he could see a fox running in the fields. The birds were beginning to sing. He walked down a bit of the lane, looking back at the cottage. The dirty thatched roof, the large flat stone Mother and Father would sit on. The plot at the side that used to grow vegetables. The hawthorn tree in the back field. He may not lived here very lone, but it was home. How could they ever leave it?

He wished Mother was there to tell them what to do. But it was just the four of them now; she wasn't coming back. But they would survive. He would look after them. He was 'the little father' after all. "Up, you lazy things," James scolded when he went back inside. "There's work to be done."

Kendall sat up, rubbing his eyes. He looked tired and pasty. "Is Mother back yet, Jamie?" he asked, still half asleep.

"No, she's not," James replied. "But I'm here to take care of you. Would you like to go to the aunts?"

Logan and Carlos leaped out of bed, grinning, "Yes, oh yes!"

"Ok. Outside with the three of ye and we'll work out a plan." They gathered in a huddle outside the door. "Carlos, you must go down to the Collinses and tell them what's happened—and not just that scatterbrain Pat, but his parents too. Make sure you tell them we're going to the aunts, but Tom Daly thinks we're going to the workhouse. The aunts Nano and Lena. Make sure they understand, but not a word to anyone else," James warned him.

He and the other two sorted out the few scraps of clothes they had and took the warmest things. They rolled up all the blankets. When Carlos came back, they could see he had been crying. "Teresa passed on yesterday," he wailed. "And I couldn't see Pat, he's sick now. He's one of my best friends and I might never see him again. I told Dan and he said whatever happened he'd make sure Mother heard about us."

James and Logan prepared a few spuds and a bit of leftover meal. They all sat down, the food tasting like sawdust in their mouths. Would this be their last meal in the cottage? They all knew the answer, but they wondered to themselves as they cleared up afterwards. They carefully wrapped up the frying pan and the two tin cans and a ladle and a blade inside the blankets. They each had a bundle to carry. The remaining food was divided up and hidden in their pockets.

"What if Mother and Father come back and everything is gone—what will they think?" Logan asked.

"They'll know we had to survive. It's better than us all staying, with no food and the disease all around us," James replied, trying to make himself believe it.

They all sat outside on the stone seat, waiting. Then Carlos jumped up. "What about Katie?"

They all ran up to the back field. The grass was covered with wild flowers. The hawthorn tree stood tall. A feeling of peace washed over them. They all joined hands and asked their little sister to look after them and keep them safe. They could almost hear her laughter through the swaying leaves. "We'll always remember this place," they swore.

"Come on, you children!" Tom Daly shouted. He was standing at the bottom of the field. "I can't wait here forever." they gathered up their belongings and James shut the cottage door after them. They walked down the lane to where the small group of about fourteen people stood. They didn't speak or look back.

They walked for over a mile without uttering a word. They silently looked around at the group. There was Statia Kennedy and he dauber Esther. They were both so weak they could hardly walk. Their eyes were sunken in their heads. And John Lynch, walking by himself. Then little Cathy O'Hara, walking on her own, all her belongings gone. And the O'Connell twins. There were a few old ones, obviously bewildered and upset at having to leave their homes.

James fell into step beside Cathy, who seemed sullen and hostile instead of her usual friendly self. "Don't say a word, James Diamond. I'm glad to be going to the workhouse. At least there'll be a meal and a roof over our heads. They're all gone, every single one of them. I'm the only one left and I'm going to live."

James didn't try to reply. Any other day he might've enjoyed this walk. The sun was shining and the cottages and cabins shone White against the hillside. At times a woman standing in her doorway would spot the ragged group walking along and shut the door. Others threw their aprons over their heads and ran from such an unlucky sight. Children peeped out and waved. James felt ashamed, like an outcast.

They kept walking in the hot sun. Kendall started to whine, but when he saw the fierce glare in James's eyes he forced himself to stop. "Don't dare draw attention to us, or you're gonna hear all about it, do you hear?" James hissed.

"Yes James, I'm sorry," Kendall murmured quietly.

They were only a few miles from the workhouse when a cry rang out. "Oh! Mother of God, my poor old foot!" Statia was lying on the ground, her daughter trying to help her. She dragged off one of her old leather boots. The dirty black toes were bleeding, the foot puffed up and swollen. The old woman was moaning in pain.

James turned and winked at Logan. He nodded and then he and Carlos casually jumped over a low stone wall and walked towards a clump of bushes. In a minute they were out of sight. The remaining two boys stood still as Tom Daly walked back and knelt down beside the old woman. "Let me die here on the road, for I'll never make it to the workhouse," Statia sobbed. Tom was trying to calm her down, and all eyes were watching him to see what he would do.

Quick as a flash, James grabbed Kendall's arm and half-dragged and half-threw him over the wall. They bent double and made their way to the bushes. Then the four of them wove their way behind the hedgerows and fields. They crossed more stone walls. Gradually they made their way uphill, trying to keep hidden.

"James, for heaven's sake come back!" Tom called.

The four of them kept running. Their hearts hammered and their breath came in gasps. When they reached the far side of the hill they slowed down. There was silence all around them, as they stood on now familiar ground. From the knees down, their legs re covered in nettle rash. They obviously hadn't noticed they were running through nettles.

"Logan! James!"

It was the O'Connell twins, Seamus and Peadar. They were moving towards them but luckily hadn't spotted them yet. The children quickly got down on their stomachs and managed to drag themselves into a large clump of bracken and gorse. It was thorny and spiky, and tore their hands and cut their faces. Even through their clothes it scratched their faces. They lay still, not daring even to breathe.

**I hope nobody hates me for this, but the whole point of this story is that they're left all alone. So, yeah. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. The River

**My day has sucked. Me and one of my best friends are fighting, along with three of my other best friends, two of them on my side, on on hers. It's been really awful and we're both in the wrong and it's been driving me INSANE! so here's some writing to cheer me up XD**

The children lay there, petfrified. Peadar stood a few feet away from them. He had a thin stick in his hand. He brought it down sharply on the gorse, making the whole clump move. James kept his eyes tightly shut.

"Seamus! Seamus, there's no sign of them. How long does Tom want us to search for them before we catch up to him on the road?" they had moved away a bit and were complaining to each other. The voices seemed more distant, but Logan insisted they stay put in case it was a trap. James was so crouched that his toes and feet had gone numb. A large prickle wa pressing against his back, but he forced himself to keep still.

Peadar's voice got louder and a third voice joined in. For a moment James though it was Tom coming to look for them too, but it was a woman's voice. Mary Kate's voice. Another twenty minutes or so passed, but the children didn't dare move.

"Nanny, Nanny. Will you show yourself, you bothersome creature? I'm worn out with you!" The old woman was looking for her goat. That would explain why she was out in the fields. "Oh, Nanny, you have my poor heart broken," Mary Kate wailed.

James could see her through the bushes and could hardly believe his eyes — Mary Kate was winking. Or was ther something wrong with her eye? No, she was definitely winking. The old lady was standing in front of them.

"Nanny, Nanny!" she shouted out loud, then in a low voice whispered, "You're alright now, darlings, I've sent them on a wild goose chase. Come out of there quick and we'll go back to my place."

They could hardly believe their eyes or ears. They were stiff and sore but still had to keep low until they came to Mary Kate's cottage. She pushed them inside and closed the door. They blinked in the gloom, trying to get used to the darkness after the bright sunshine outside. Once inside, Mary Kate hugged each of them in turn. They told her how they managed to escape from being sent to the workhouse. She tut-tutted and told them how brave they were. While they talked she got water and a cloth and busied herself bathing and cleaning their scratches and nettle stings. Then with two grimy fingers she smeared some greasy ointment on the affected parts. It smelled foul. But within two minutes the stinging and pain had eased.

The cottage was filthy, and with the five of them inside there was scarcely room to move. The children squatted on the floor among the ashes and dirt, while Mary Kate began to poke at the fire and put a large pot on to cook. "Children, you know you are welcome here with me," she said kindly.

James knew she meant it, but it would be impossible to stay there as the place was far too small and Mary Kate was used to having it to herself. Plus, there was the risk that Tom Daly would find out they were there, and maybe he'd evict the old lady. "We'll stay the night, Mary Kate," James said, trying not to sound ungrateful. "But at first light tomorrow we must set off on our journey to Castletaggart to find our aunts. We don't know what's happened to Mother and Father, but they'll come after s if they can."

Kendall had begun to relax and found he was no longer afraid of Mary Kate, and he sat at the old woman's feet, petting Tinker. A delightful smell came from the pot and filled the air. The children's stomachs groaned with hunger as Mary Kate got five plates from under pile of rubbish. She wiped them with her sleeve and ladled out the piping hot mixture. James couldn't work out exactly what it was, but it tasted fine and it w probably best not to ask what on earth the woman had managed to collect for her cooking pot.

After they ate, Mary Kate got up and walked over to her shelf, and took down three jars. "This one is for the fever. You mix it with water and drink it about four times a day," she instructed. "And this one is for stomach ache and cramps. You take a pinch of the leaves and and herbs and chew them — never mind the taste. Then this last one is what I used tonight. It's for cuts and wounds, bites and stings. You must clean the wound well before you put the ointment on." She put the lids back on and handed them to James. "Yu have a long journey ahead, be sure to keep nature by your side. Keep away from people on the road because they'll carry the sickness. Stay close to the river as it will help you find your way. Gather what you can from the countryside, but don't eat any strange berries or mushrooms,or any dead animal you find. Only fresh meat is good. God keep ye safe, and I'll be thinking or ye and keeping an eye out for your mother."

Then the old lady went to bed, the children were so tired that they down and slept on the floor. It seemed only a minute later that the dawn was breaking and they got ready to leave. A drink of goat's milk and some stale soda bread for their breakfast. A couple of large tears ran down the old lady's cheeks, creating a pale streak in the brown face. They all knew it was likely they'd never see each other again. Mary Kate waved goodbye as they walked through the long dew-soaked grass towards the river they could see through the trees.

It was still cool in the early morning as they walked. One or two startled rats scampered across their path. It took them about an hour to reach the river. They sat down and dangled their feet in fro a while, but then for the next two hours, they followed its course over the countryside. The ground got soggier and heavier and their bare feet kept getting stuck in the mud. Across the river the ground seemed drier and they could see no signs of the large holes filled with water that they kept trying to avoid.

"We need to cross the river," Carlos urged, after watching James pull Kendall out of the mud that he'd sank almost to his knees in. "If we don't we'll have to take to high ground." It didn't take them long to find a suitable spot, where the river narrowed and large lichen-covered rocks made a pathway in the rushing water.

"I'll go across first, to show you the way," Carlos teased, "and then I'll come back for Kendall."

He waded out to the first rock. It was uneven, and wobbled dangerously. He hopped to the next, which was long and narrow, and then two little ones, then a high step up onto a jagged piece of granite. From there it was easy to jump from one to the other until he reached the sand and gravel on the other side. Carlos gave an extravagant bow. "See, it's easy! Kendall, I'll come back for you."

Kendall waded out a bit and the followed Michael's directions. "I'll fall in!" he squealed when the big rock wobbled, but Carlos held an arm out to steady him. All was going well until they reached the jagged rock. Carlos had to go ahead of him and pull him onto it. As he leaned towards the smaller boy he felt sting and he realised he'd gashed his shin and that the blood was dripping onto the crystal clear water. James was following them and was only two stones behind, with Logan coming after him. A few seconds later they were all safe at the water's edge.

"Carlos, you've cut yourself," James said, startled. "Will I get Mary Kate's stuff?"

The younger boy shrugged. "I'll just wash it, it's only a nick. Don't be fussing — you're nearly as bad as Mother."

They began to walk again. Under their breath they hummed one of Father's favourite songs. The sun was high and directly over their heads. The sweat ran down their foreheads and the back of their necks. "I want to stop, I'll not go another foot," Kendall insisted. His cheeks were hot and flushed and he looked exhausted. They all flopped down to rest, and drank a canful of Nanny's milk. Within a few hours it would be undrinkable. Then they had some cold meal mix. That was enough, and they rinsed out the can before re-filling it with water. Then they lay back down, so tired they didn't even have the energy to talk. James didn't know how it happened, but they must have all fallen asleep, for when he woke up the sun was lower in the sky and the heavy heat was gone from it. He woke the others up, and they managed to walk another few miles before dusk.

Later they found a safe dry place still within sight of the river, and spread the blankets out. A bit more to eat, then they cuddled up close and watched the night sky creep in. They were fast asleep before the stars appeared.

The next three days continued the same way. James was only too conscious that the food bag was getting lighter. Carlos's 'little nick' had not healed up. Yellow pus was beginning to appear under the scab and light pink streaks ran from it up towards his knee. They had all slowed down, but James suspected that Carlos was in pain. The night before, despite his complaining, he had put a dollop of Mary Kate's ointment on the skin, hoping he hadn't left it too late.

On the fourth day the air was hot and heavy, but there was no sign of the sun. It was exhausting to walk when they felt as if there was not enough air to fill their lungs. Through the rushes and weeds they could see people on the distant road. As the ground near the river got stonier, James felt it would be easier for Carlos to walk on the well-worn path. They passed a few other people on the path, but avoided them, remembering Mary Kate's warning. Then a man came by on horseback,pulling a slide. He had a piece of cloth tied around his face, his eyes staring straight ahead. On the slide were piled four or five skeleton-like bodies, their bare skin and bones showing through the rags. The children moved away, Turing their backs. James clamped his hands over Kendall's eyes, trying to protect him from such a sight.

They kept on going, and after a few miles they came upon a carriage. A horde of people surrounded it, slant and threatening. The driver was trying to calm the terrified horse as two very shaken passengers took in the frenzy around them. They were afraid for their lives. The man stood up and scattered coins on the ground, hoping to disperse the crowd and clear a path.

Frightened by these things, the children slipped off the road and on to a trail which ran in the same direction as the river. James couldn't stop himself from longing for Mother and Father and wondering what had happened to them.

By the next morning, Carlos's leg had swollen and he could not bend his knee. They wouldn't be able to get very far with such a setback. He manage to limp along for bout a mile, holding onto Logan for support. But then they had such luck they could hardly believe it. At the far end of the field they were walking in, under a clump of chestnut trees, they noticed a little spiral of smoke. Kendall ran on ahead, suddenly full of energy. "It's a fire!" he called to them in delight. "Come quick and see!"

The little blonde boy was right; thy had discovered the dying embers of a fire! James frantically scrambled around under the trees looking for some dry twigs. he found a few and carefully put them on the embers, then knelt down and began to blow softly. A slight flicker of a flame appeared and Kendall jumped up and down in excitement. They had a fire. Carlos lowered himself gently onto the ground and positioned himself against the trunk of a tree, bad leg starched out in front of him.

Obviously some other people had been here before; there were other signs of their presence. James found a thick blackened branch that must have been used for the fire. He hung the pot from it and poured in some water and a piece of lard, then two handfuls of the yellow meal. He also set four wizened-looking spuds to bake in the embers. Tonight they would eat well; they were getting weaker and needed strength to search for food.

After they ate, James put on some more water to boil. "What's that for?" Carlos asked hopefully. "Is there more to eat?"

James laughed. "No, silly. It's for yourself, for the leg." It didn't take long for the water to boil.

"What you going to do, James?" Carlos asked fearfully.

"Something I've seen Mother do a few times," he replied. "Remember when Logan got that splinter in his hand, and Kendall got that bad gash on his knee? That wound is full of poison, Carli. We've got to get rid of it and clean it out."

He lifted the pot off the fire and set it on a stone. He got the blade and dipped it in the water for about two minutes, and then quickly laid it against the viscous cut for a few seconds. Carlos shrieked in pain. Then James dropped the blade and tore a strip of cloth from his spare shirt. He dipped it in the water, then tied it over the wound and around the leg. "It's too hot! Take it off, James!" Carlos wailed.

"No, it's got to stay," James replied firmly, hoping his friend wouldn't notice the tears in his eyes. He tore another strip and related the action. He changed the dressing three times, and the third time the cloth was stained yellow and green where the pus was draining away. He poured the still fairly hot water over the leg, washing the wound out before tying a dry strip of cloth around it.

The next morning the swelling had gone down and the vivid red streaks had faded to a dusty pink. But James wouldn't let Carlos stand on the leg, and made him rest as he boiled more water and replaced the strips of cloth. The most urgent thing now was finding water and fuel, and something to eat. James made his way down towards a stream he had noticed a while back, to refill the cans. Logan had gone to look for food and he did not trust Kendal, first of all not to fall into the water and then not to spill it all running back. S the youngest had been dispatched to search for more firewood, and if he saw something edible, to remember where.

On the way back, James was delighted to soot a clump of wild strawberries. He would come back form them and also found a few nettles to add to a bit of soup. When he got back, Logan was sitting there with Carlos, and only a moment later Kendall came running up to them, wild with excitement. "James, Jamie, just wait 'til you see what I've got! Come on quickly," he urged.

James placed the water cans in a steady spot, the three waiting to see what all the fuss was about. Kendall ran behind a tree and emerged with a large rabbit hanging from his hands. Glassy-eyed, it stared at James, Carlos and Logan. It looked like it had been dead for a day or more. "Where did you get it, Kenny?" James asked gently. "You didn't catch it yourself?"

"No James, I found it, just lying near a bunch of blue flowers. Isn't it great?" Kendall said proudly.

James didn't know what to say. God knows they could do with a bit of meat, but he remembered Mary Kate's warning about eating only fresh meat and not anything they found. "Kendall, don't you remember what Mary Kate said?"

Kendall's face crumpled in disappointment, but he accepted the sense of his friend's words and flung the rabbit away into the clump of trees. "Cheer up, kid," Logan said fondly, ruffling his blonde hair. "There may be a few rabbits where you found that; we'll catch one yet."

"Go fetch the pot, Kendall," James added. "And I'll show you where I found some wild strawberries growing."

**For some reason I find the last part kind of amusing. XD please review!**


	6. The Soup Kitchen

**New chapter! Enjoy!**

The day was spent gathering anything edible and more fuel. Carlos wanted to try and walk, but James insisted he give his leg another day's rest. They sucked the wild strawberries until their mouths were stained red. James also found an untended plot of land with a few young carrots and turnips. He filled his pockets with them, delighted with himself and the soup he could make from them. That afternoon the sun was so warm that Kendall, Logan and James ran off to the river to cool down and waded in as far as their waists, splashing each other and washing the grime off their necks and faces. Then they lay on the river bank until their clothes were dry. That night there was a large helping of soup for everyone as well last of the yellow meal.

The following day, Carlos was up before them, proudly showing off that his leg was healed. His walking was a bit stiff, but he was eager to explore his surroundings. Kendall brought them to where he had found the rabbit. They huddled down in the bracken, and after a very long wait they were rewarded with the sight of a family of young rabbits, nibbling and playing a few feet away.

The children kept perfectly still. Logan had a large stone gripped between his fingers. He had spotted a little one that had strayed too far from the rest, nibbling at some grass. Within an instant he had taken aim. At first it seemed as if the rabbit was just stunned. All the others had scampered off and disappeared. But Logan had been very accurate. He ran over and lifted it up. It was very small and there wouldn't be much eating in it, but at least it was meat.

Kendall came over and hit his older brother on the chest. He was clearly upset at seeing the little animal die. James and Carlos made sure to decoy him away when Logan was skinning and cleaning it. However, once James had boiled it with a few carrots and a bit of wild onion, there were no objections from Kendall. That night their stomachs groaned from trying to digest such good food.

It was still dark when they felt the first drops of rain touch their faces. At about seven in the mooring the rain came, heavy and steady. Their fire had gone out, and they started packing up their belongings. They pulled the old shawls over their heads. There was no point in staying their any longer.

For the next two days it rained on and off. All their clothes were damp. Their bones ached. At night they lay on the wet ground trying to find some shelter as they wrapped up in their damp blankets. They had made their way back to the road, as the grass was too wet to walk in.

A few times other people passed them by. Most just nodded. They looked miserable—ragged and undernourished and dirty. The children were unaware they themselves looked just as bad. As luck had it, a tall thin boy of about fifteen fell into step beside them. "Joseph Casey," he announced, introducing himself with a bow. His clothes were filthy and James couldn't help wrinkling his nose at the smell of sweat and grime. But he was a good companion, he and Logan chatting happily as they walked along the road together.

Joseph told them they were only about an hour from the small village of Kineen. He had heard that some religious folk had set up a soup kitchen for the poor of the area. "C'mon," he urged them. "We might all get a meal and some rest."

Kineen it was, then. James couldn't believe the crowds when they reached the village. Hundreds of ragged starving people gathered in the main street. Some were so weak they couldn't even stand, so they sat on the ground, dejected but determined to keep their place. The children fell into line at the very back. James's eyes wandered the crowd, trying to see if he could spot a familiar face.

He would never forget those faces. They all had the same look. The cheeks were sunken, the eyes were wide and staring with deep circles underneath, their lips narrow and tight, and in some the skin had a yellow tinge. Hunger and sickness had changed all these people. They were like ghosts. One woman clawed and tried to push her way further up the line. Mothers stood staring blankly ahead while scrawny toddlers pulled and whined against their filthy skirts. For once, James was really terrified.

Suddenly in the distance three women with caps and aprons appeared from behind the heavy doors of a ramshackle shed, lifting a large heavy cauldron. Immediately the crowd surged forward. James only just managed to grab Kendall, whose feet were actually lifted off the ground in the panic. Kendall fastened his arms and legs around James, resting his head against his chest as James him with one hand and carried the food bag in the other. They were exhausted and scared.

The women had begun to ladle out the soup. There were tin mugs for those who had nothing of their own. Twice the pot was refilled before the children had even moved forward. Now James had a clearer view. He could make out figures inside the shed busily chopping carrots and turnips and onions and throwing them into large wooden vats, along with scoops of barley and buckets of water, a man then came along with bucket of doubly chopped pieces of meat and offal and threw them in too.

The afternoon passed and they still hadn't reached the top. All the children were worried that the soup would run out before they got any. Finally they got there. An exhausted woman begged one of the servers to let her take two extra mugs for her children, who were about half a mile back along the road and too weak to come any further. She was refused, but when she took a long gulp of the soup the server quickly replaced it with a bit of a top-up. The woman carefully made her way through the crowds carrying the precious liquid. The five children all took a big swallow of their soup too when their turn came, but no top-up was offered. They found a free space to sit and enjoy their meal. The soup was greasy, and globs of fat floated on the surface, but it'd keep them going.

That night they slept in Kineen, because it was rumoured that the soup kitchen would open again the next day. The following morning they positioned themselves mid-way in the starving group. Gradually they became aware of a kindly man and two women moving among the ragged crowd. At times the younger woman would emerge from the crowd with a young boy or girl in tow, or a toddler in her arms, and make her way to a large house at the end of the village. She would knock on the green door, then disappear inside and re-emerge on her own a few minutes later.

James wondered what they were doing. Were they taking the children to some kind of orphanage or workhouse? They were getting nearer and nearer. The older woman had begun chatting to Kendall. She was asking him if he was on his own. Kendall turned and pointed to James, Logan and Carlos, but then came the next question, "But where are your parents?"

James reached out and pulled Kendall closer to him. The little blonde was staring blankly at the woman, wondering what he was supposed to say. James glanced frantically through the crowd. In the far distance he spotted a dark-haired woman sitting on a doorstep, her husband beside her. "There they are, Miss," James replied quickly, pointing them out. When the old woman looked doubtful, James waved at the dark-haired woman. Their eyes met and the woman nodded, probably wondering in her head who the heck he was. The old lady, satisfied, moved on.

Once they got their portion of the thick stew, they made their way to the edge of Kineen. The four children felt they wanted to get back on their way, but Joseph pleaded with them to stay. The explained about the aunts and how they hoped Mother and Father might come and find them there. He wanted to stay in Kineen and make his way to the harbour to board one of the ships saying to Liverpool.

It was with heavy hearts that they left each other. Logan had to swallow a lump in his throat as he said another goodbye.

**Lol, not much happened here. Sorry. Next chapter though, there will be something ;) you'll see!**


	7. The Dogs

**Brand new chapter for all of you! XD**

The children kept on walking. Kendall had two large blisters on his foot. Every few hours James smeared some of Mary Kate's ointment on the foot. For the most part, the skin on the soles of their feet was like blackened leather. James's hands were hard and calloused, scarred from the weight of all he had to carry. He'd developed a touch of 'the flux' and suspected that mutton stew from Kineen. He chewed the herbal remedy of Mary Kate's, hoping it would ease the cramps in his stomach.

They had stopped for a rest when they became aware of a smell—more like a stench. Even worse than when the potatoes had rotted. "James, what could it be?" Carlos asked. "Do you think everything around us is going to rot and die?"

James wondered what it was, and although it was idiotic, went to investigate. Kendall followed him as he made towards a clump of bushes. Suddenly the stench, in an even fouled undertone, washed over them. James saw it and turned around, hoping Kendall hadn't noticed, but Kendall's face was white with fear.

It was a man—well, what was left of him. The skin was rotted and all different colours. He was so thin his bones already showed. James could feel sweat across his brow and his stomach turning. Kendall had screwed up his eyes and was pulling at James's shirt. Almost in unison they turned and got sick in the bushes. Once their stomachs were empty and the heaving had stopped, they hurried back to Logan and Carlos. One look at their faces and they knew something terrible had happened.

"What it is?" Logan asked them gently, hoping to calm them down a little.

In between tears and sobbing, they managed to tell them. "That poor soul," James cried. "To die all alone in the middle of nowhere, starved and with no family or friends."

"We should say a prayer for him," Carlos said quietly. He broke two twigs and fashioned them into a cross, tying them together with some long pieces of grass. They walked back towards the bushes, Kendall clinging onto Logan's hand, seeking some form of comfort from his older brother.

"What will we say?" Carlos asked, sticking the cross in the ground.

"An 'Our Father'," James replied. When it was said they asked God to remember the poor lost man.

As quickly as they could they gathered up their things, wanting to get away from that dreadful place, so much that they didn't stop walking until they noticed a towering green forest that stretched for miles. It reminded them of the Forest at home near Duneen, and they suddenly realised it was almost two weeks since they'd left. Seeking comfort, the children slipped off the road and into an almost familiar world. The huge trees reached up to touch the sky, sounds were muffled and very little sunlight filtered through, but there in the calm and peace, the world seemed a better place.

They kept a good eye on the road, keeping parallel to it. Secure in the forest, they relaxed. The odd startled animal scampered across their path. Time had stopped still in this place. They remembered playing hide-and-seek in the woods near home—now they didn't even have the energy to run.

After about two hours' walking they all sat down. They were exhausted. Kendall began to cry, his breath coming in racking sobs. He couldn't stop. James pulled him onto his lap. He could feel how light Kendall was—no sign of plump young arms and legs. His skin seemed to barely cover his bones and his ribcage stuck out. James laid his head on top if his friend's head, and the tears slid soundlessly down his face. He would give anything for Mother or Father to be here, to tell them what to do.

Carlos and Logan looked at them with tears falling down their own cheeks. "We're going to die like the rest of them, aren't we?" Carlos whispered. He knelt down beside Logan and they hugged each other too. They all cried, voicing their own fears.

"There's so much I still want to do," James sobbed, holding Kendall tighter. They all held each other, overwhelmed with the love they felt for each other. James felt his heart would burst with the sadness of it all.

Suddenly Kendall laughed. "Look at Logan. His face is all blotchy and his eyes are red."

Then Logan looked at the other three. Their hair was wild and they had runny noses and raw-looking eyes. He hiccupped and laughed. James couldn't help smiling too, and within a few seconds they were all laughing out loud and blowing their noses.

"What eejits we are," James joked. "We're still alive. We're tired and hungry and on our own, but we have each other and we can still walk and forage for food. We'll get to Nano and Lena if it takes us a month."

The bout of crying had released a lot of tension and they all felt a little refreshed and renewed in their purpose. The forest trail began to climb slightly and they planned to follow until dusk and spend the night there, knowing that next mooring they would have to get back on the road.

When they did, the road seemed a lot less crowded. Two funerals passed them, and two middle-aged women fell into step beside James. One carried a wasted-looking baby wrapped up in a shawl. They seemed to feel it was their duty to inform James of all the latest gossip roundabouts. "Lovey, did you hear tell of the little village of Dunbarra? The poor old priest went calling on four of the cottages and found them all dead of the famine fever and huge rats swarming the place. They had to open a burial pit a mile outside the village and throw all the bodies of those who died into it."

The women continued, each story worse than the last. James felt faint and had to sit down on a patch of grass. Logan, Carlos and Kendall came over to see what was wrong. The women, terrified of the fever, quickened their pace and were soon gone. James refused to tell the others what had upset him. They saw a field in the distance with a few men working on it. When they spotted two men further up the road heading in that direction, they decided to follow. As they came nearer to the field, they could see the ragged group kneeling on the ground and lifting young turnips. A man assured them that the farmer had passed away that morning and there was no harm in the poor trying to keep themselves alive. The children split up and began to sink their hands into the damp mud and lift out the young turnips and place them in their pockets. Within half an hour the field had been picked clean. The group disbanded and all went their separate ways.

At least the food bag was fairly full, even if it was with food usually reserved for animals. The children kept going overland, climbing over stone walls. The sun blazed down, drying all the damp earth. Suddenly in the distance they could see a lake. High, thin reeds formed a circle around it and at times there were clear patches of sand and stony gravel over which the water lapped.

The children could hardly wait—they dropped all they were carrying and ran into the water. It was bliss. They splashed each other and ducked their heads under, shrieking with laughter. Then they got out and lay on the grass, stretching out to bake in the sun, and after about fifteen minutes ran into the water again. On the centre of the lake wild birds dived in and our and bobbed on the calm surface of the water.

Logan looked at the birds fishing. If only he had something to fish with, but he had no line or anything, not even a net. He watched the shallows of the lake and the odd time could make out a fish darting in and out among the weeds. He explained what he wanted to James, who jumped up and emptied out the filthy sacking that was the food bag. "This will do, Logan. Go on, have a try!"

Logan was slightly doubtful, but looked around and found a willow tree. Using the blade he cut off a thin branch off it and pulled off the leaves. It was light but strong. He poked it through a small hole at the top of the bag. Then, wading into the water, he lowered the bag into the water so it filled with water and opened out. He kept it on its side. A few fish darted past, but none went any closer. Logan had to stand still there for almost an hour until he was successful. Logan flung the bag to the shore before the fish could jump back into the water. Straight away Logan started fishing again, and twenty minutes later two sprats joined the bigger fish on the shore.

Now they had something to eat, but none of them was prepared to eat the fish raw. "We need a fire," Kendall said, sure the others knew what to do.

But they didn't. "I remember Pat told me his father could light a fire by rubbing flint stones together," Carlos suggested.

"Do you think you know what to do?" James asked.

Carlos worked at it for a while, and eventually the pile of twigs they'd gathered caught a spark and began to smoulder. Logan cut the fish up and cleaned it, then Kendall found a large flat stone and they put the fish on it, letting it bake in the embers of the fire. James hung the pot over the fire with a little water and a few small turnips cut up in it. A delicious smell filled the air, and the children said a silent prayer, hoping no one was around to discover their meal.

The food tasted fantastic—a meal fit for a king. When they lay down to sleep that night, they were warm and well-fed. They longed to stay in such an idyllic location, but James felt it was better they keep moving in the morning.

The next day the sun baked down again. The ground was dry and hard and Logan poured a can of water on the embers to make sure the fire was out. James fixed up the food bag, wrapping the leftover fish in a large leaf. It was a good day for travelling. They crossed through a field of rye, then they moved back up alongside the winding country boreen.

After a while the children became aware of the distant barking of dogs. The sound soon got closer, and from the corner of his eye, James spotted the dogs following behind. There were six of them, a crazed-looking lot. Their leader was a large black collie. Then there were two other collies and three mongrels. Their hair was matted and filthy and they panted heavily, their mouths hanging open. Their bodies were bony and scrawny, and two of them had the mange. But their eyes frightened James the most; they were mad and staring.

"Don't make any sudden movements," James whispered to the others. "Just walk slow and steady. Don't try to run."

The four of them were totally petrified. The dogs drew nearer and two of the collies began to circle in and out between their legs. The four boys froze to the spot, hardly daring to breathe. Kendall had closed his eyes tightly. The collie's mouth and nose were close to his upper leg. He began to tremble from head to toe. The dog had bared its teeth and began to growl. Two mongrels bared their jaws too and joined in on the growling.

And this was too much for little Kendall to bear. He snapped out of his trance and tried to run, but in a flash the collie had jumped up on its forelegs. He pushed it off, but it sank its jaws into his arm and started to drag the limb back and forth as if trying to pull the bone from its socket. Kendall was screaming and howling in pain.

James felt paralysed watching what was happening. The other dogs began to move in. Then James suddenly snapped out of it when Logan started flinging stones at the dogs. Carlos was frantically looking around in the ditch. James grabbed the dog that was holding Kendall and tried to pull him off by the scruff of the neck, but he wouldn't let go. Kendall was half-kneeling on the ground at this stage under the weight and exhaustion. In another few seconds the collie would have him on the ground. A small terrier nipped at James's heels until they bled.

"Let go of him!" James screamed, grabbing at the collie again.

Suddenly, James could hardly believe what he saw. Carlos came charging in with a short thick branch of a tree. He swung it at the collie, who didn't even notice or care, he was in such a frenzy. Carlos began to belt it on the head. Kendall's eyes were closed and his knees were bent under him. Carlos kept on hitting and hitting the dog. Finally it helped in pain, releasing the arm a bit. Carlos made a final smash and the animal collapsed dead in the dust.

James ran straight to Kendall. The little boy's face was ashen; he was too shaken even to cry. "Oh God, it's all right, Kenny, he's dead—you're alright, Kendall, the bad dogs are gone." James honestly didn't know whether he was reassuring himself of Kendall.

Logan stood at the side of the road. He was bent over, getting sick after the shock. Carlos was sitting on the stone wall, his head in his hands. James got the water can. First he held it to Kendall's lips, forcing him to drink some to revive him. Then he poured the rest over his arm, between the wrist and elbow, washing away all the blood and saliva. Deep puncture marks made by the teeth covered the arm, and part of the skin had been torn and was bleeding heavily.

Luckily, James had kept the cloths from healing Carlos's leg and had washed them and boiled them and dried them out. He got some of Mary Kate's ointment, rubbed it in gently and then bandaged up the arm. Kendall's breathing was becoming more regular and a bit of colour was returning to his face. James quickly fixed the little nips on his heels, before walking over to Carlos while Logan went and sat with Kendall. The tan boy's dark hair clung damply to his forehead. James gave him a comforting hug.

"I don't like killing things, James," the younger boy murmured.

"I know, Carlos, but you saved Kendall. And anyway, that poor demented creature is better off dead," James replied reassuringly.

"I suppose so," was the reluctant reply.

Kendall was very shaken and scared, but was ready after about thirty minutes' rest to go on further. If they followed this road they would be in the town of Ballycarbery by morning.

**Well, there you go. Some Kames-y stuff, Carlos being awesome, and Logan fishing XD please review!**


	8. The Dry Spell

**Chapter 8! Enjoy!**

Kendall hopped up onto the fence excitedly. "Logan, do you see it?" he said happily, pointing out at the sea.

Through gaps in the hedges they could catch glimpses of that bright blueness, and there was a tang in the air. the sun blazed in the vivid blue sky, not a single cloud nor breeze had dimmed its strength for days. The children felt very hot and sticky by the time they reached Ballycarbery. They could all remember their parents telling them about this busy sea port with its fishing boats. The streets of the town were packed. Hoarders of filthy beggars roamed the streets, but there was also normal business taking place. Two or three crowded carriages passed. A group had formed outside a general store. There didn't seem to be any signs of much shortage here. Ladies and young girls were making their way to a draper's store, and down a wide lane back behind the shops, a herd of cattle and about twenty sheep were being auctioned. The boys couldn't believe it.

Suddenly a great commotion broke out in the main square as five carts appeared one after the other in a line. The carts creaked under their heavy load; they were laden with large sacks of grain! Then six soldiers appeared out of nowhere and positioned themselves at either side of the carts as it wound its way forward. The beggars and passersby seemed to swell in numbers and came together joining forces. The children were swallowed up in the middle of them all. They were all starving people, tired and brokenhearted, who had lost everything they had. The carts made their way down the street, the horses whinnying nervously, their drivers muttering under their breath.

They turned off the main square and took a street that sloped gradually downwards. The crowd followed, silent and jostling. One of the horses slipped but managed to right itself. Kendall fearfully clung onto James's hand, sure that something bad was going to happen. The four boys gasped when they reached the end f the street; right in front of them stretched the harbour. Two boats were tied to the quayside and moved gently on the water. A large warehouse lay on one side and from this men were rolling large kegs and barrels to be placed on the boats. Two or three muscular men had come to unload the grain from the carts.

A ripple ran through the crowd, and one old man got up his courage. "Where is that rain being shipped to?" he asked.

"England," was the curt reply he received.

The old man, whose body was bent and twisted, shook his head sadly from side to side. The crowd began to whisper, and all the time the carts were being unloaded. Two, now empty, moved off in another direction. A tall red-haired man moved to the front of the crowd. He had a big frame but his muscles had wasted away, so there was little strength in him now. "Stop this madness," he shouted. "Are ye blind? Can't you see the starving folk all around you?"

No one answered. The men kept working n the soldiers grouped themselves together. Another cart was empty when the man continued. "We're starving, the hunger is on us!" he shouted, unable to hide the tears in is eyes.

At once about twenty voices joined in, until they all shouted in unison, "The hunger is on us."

The soldier in charge stepped forward. "Disperse. Let there be no trouble. These goods are sold and paid for."

"We're Irishmen, and our food is being sent away, grown in Irish soil to feed English bellies, while ours are empty and our people starve and die," the red-haired man began. "We'll not stand for it!" He stepped forward to try to reach a sack of grain but one of the soldiers gave him a blow and knocked him to the ground. A gasp of dismay came from the crowd.

How it happened James had no idea, but three or four skeleton-like young men had jumped onto the carts and slashed open the sacks. At first the grain started to trickle and then it flowed out all over the cobbles below. The soldiers were trying to pull the horses into the warehouse as well as beat back some of the crowd. The four boys filled their fists with grain and stuffed it into their pockets and the bag, quick as lightning, and then took to their heels and ran for their lives, not wanting to see what would happen. People were running and scattering in all directions.

"James, what will we do?" Carlos questioned nervously. "I don't like this place, it's too dangerous. Let's leave it."

The other three agreed with him, so they made their way out of the town. They had not gone very far when they met a farmer. Herding a few sheep along the road. He looked at them with suspicion. "Please, sir," begged Logan. "Do you know of the town of Castletaggart? Are we heading in the right direction?"

The farmer stopped and stared at them. He saw they looked wretched and Wilde, but they were only children, no older than his own family at home. "Well, you are on the right path. Follow this coast road for a few miles—you'll be in view of the sea the whole time—then around the mountain and cross-country and to another main road, and that will lead you to it. It's a fair distance. Ask as you go." He went to move off, but then stopped and drew from his pocket a small loaf of bread and a large wedge of cheese. "Here you go," he shouted, throwing them to Carlos who just managed to catch them.

The children stood in total disbelief. Maybe their luck was changing. They had a little grain, still a few turnips left, some bread and cheese and now they knew they were near their journey's end. They climbed over a stone wall. A lush green field sloped almost all the way down to the sea. They had never been by the sea before and wanted to see it close up, so they walked towards it through the long grass. The view was deceptive, as the bottom of the field revealed a sheer drop down a jagged steep cliff to the lapping waves below. The children breathed in the fresh sea air, almost able to smell and taste its saltiness. They could never have imagined such vastness. Where the sea ended, the sky began. Far in the distance, a blur, which must have been a oat, could be spotted.

They found a good place to sit and rest and watch the seagulls glide in the air and circle and disappear near the cliff. They watched the cormorants dive under the water and re-emerge with a fish. The air as still and warm. Logan divided up the bread and cheese. They had forgotten how long it was since they had eaten fresh bread. James could remember his mother baking it—the delicious smell would fill the cottage, and the two of them wouldn't even leave it to cool before they would wolf it down. He felt such a pang of homesickness there and then, and had to pretend to look out to sea so the others wouldn't notice the teas in his eyes.

They spread out a blanket and lay down, and the distant lapping of the waves soon lulled them to sleep. When they woke they breathed a few deep breaths of sea air again and made their way back through the field and onto the dusty road.

The dry spell continued and the sun beat down mercilessly. At midday the boys would have to find shade under a tree and rest for about three hours. At times the road, which was now Harvard, almost burned the soles of their feet. Little sparrows chattered in the dust, looking for water. All the little brooks and streams had dried up and the children's water can was empty. The shame of I all was in the distance they could see the rippling blue of the sea, mocking them. But they had heard tell that if you drank sea water it would drive you crazy. They chewed grass and pulled untie entries from the brambles, desperate for moisture. They sucked stems — anything to ease the thirst. Their lips were dry, cracked and sore. This was far worse than the hunger.

Rounding a bend in the road, they stopped dead and stared in amazement at the landscape ahead. Everything in sight was charred and blackened. Here and there tiny spirals of smoke still drifted upwards. The smell of burning assaulted their senses. They tied rags around their noses and mouths.

"Spmeone must have set a fire and not put it out," Logan said. "Woth the dry spell it ran in all directions."

Nothing stored in the bleakness, not a bird or an insect or an animal. It was too quiet. Fields of what had been gorse and heather and pasture had been laid bare. "Are we in hell?" Carlos asked, his thin face drawn and worried.

"No," James replied. "Just a place destroyed. Come on, let's move through it as quickly as we can."

Gradually colour returned to the terrain and they were surrounded by files of long, overgrown grass, dried out and standing tall. Kendall had found a ladybird and held it gently in the palm of his hand, chatting to it. Looking at him, James realised with a pang how young he was, just barely turned nine, and how brave he was being through all of this. There was no point in stopping, they just had to keep going and get to some water. Eventually they found a ditch. They knelt down in the dry mud. At the base of the ditch the earth wa still a dark brown and had not yet turned grey. They couldn't get the water into the water can, so they took turns scooping the muddy water into their hands and sipping it, swallowing the dirt too. The drink didn't quench their thirst, but maybe I would be of some help. Exhausted, they sat down under a row of tall beech trees.

"What will we do?" James wondered out loud, lying down. Kendall was already dozing on is shoulder and didn't hear him.

Logan,s eyes were closing too when he mumbled, "Why don,t we walk at not instead, and the early morning when it's cooler?"

It made such sense that James could've kicked himself for not realising it sooner. That was what they would do.

The countryside certainly took on a different shape at night. Luckily there was no cloud in the sky and the moon shone down bristly on them. Although weak and exhausted, they seemed to be able to walk fr longer distances without stopping to rest. There was lots of scampering and scurrying in the hedges as they passed and Kendall edged nearer to the there's, fearful that some strange creature would jump out and attack him. There were many different sights and sounds all around them. They jumped every time they heard the screech of an owl; it was a time for the hunters and they would blink in surprise when the boys came upon them, and move into the shadows.

One time they saw a large grey badger shuffling along, and the four of them held their breath not wishing to disturb him. About two miles further on they came upon a vixen and her cubs playing outside their den, nipping and chasing each other, the children moved on silently. By the following night they had lost all sight of the sea and were near the base of the mountain. At least they were heading in the right direction, and if they could manage to keep going they would surely be in Castletaggart in a few days and maybe they could finally find their aunts.

The next day was oppressive. There was a constant rasping dryness in their throats and they could hardly get a berth of fresh air. Nothing stirred around them. Even the birds had stopped their twittering and singing. It was so strange. The only activity the boys could see was the odd butterfly lazily hovering over a branch of wild flowers. That night they had just started to get ready to move when they became aware of a low rumble in the distance. Terrified, they stayed where they were, wrapping the blankets around them.

The rumbling grew and grew, slowly getting nearer and nearer. A streak of light would flash across the orange and grey sky, then the sky itself would thunder and roar. The children had never seen such a bad thunderstorm. The lightning flashes got longer and wider, stretching even from the top of the mountains to the fields below. They were terrified. Was it the end of the world? They prayed out loud to be spared.

Kendall was whimpering like a young puppy and had burrowed itself in between James and Logan, with his head hidden well under the shawl and the blankets. James tried to stop himself from shaking and was making a great effort to control his own fears. The whole sky lit up every few minutes as the bolts of lightning flared all around them. The thunder was deafening. It was as if the huge clouds were banging into each other and fighting. Never in their lives had they seen or heard anything like it. Sometimes it would stop for a few minutes but then – Crash! – with a rumble it would all be back again.

After a while, Carlos started to relax and began braking jokes about two giants fighting up in a land above the clouds. "You take that!" he'd shout when the thunder rolled. "I'll strike you with my sword!" when the lightning flashed.

On and on went the fighting for hours in end. Even Kendall, the odd time, would add on a bit to the story, but he wouldn't stick his head out to have a look at what was going on. Then, as suddenly as it had started, the thing per and noise seemed to ease off and stop, though they could hear it a little in the distance.

James felt a droplet of rain on his nose, and another, and suddenly the heavens opened. The rain came down in torrents, beating down on them, and within a few seconds they were absolutely soaked. The rain fell with such force that it stung them. It was almost like being attacked by a swarm of insects. They fought to catch their breath. They opened their mouths, gulping the droplets down. The hard earth and dust softened and gradually became muddy.

Every living thing, although battered, seemed to stretch to absorb the much needed wet and moisture. Life was being renewed. The brooks and rivers and streams would fill again and flow through the countryside.

Carlos threw off the blanket and danced around in pure joy in the early morning light, splattering himself with mud and then letting the rain wash it off. The water cans filled up quickly. Within a few hours the rain had stopped, the sun was up and bright, but without the harshness and glare of the previous few days. Now they could walk by day again.

**Please review! And go check out the new challenge about this story! if it hasn't already appeared it will in a while, pleeease go check it out!**


	9. The Fever

**Hello all! New update! Btw, I've just extended the date of the All that's Left challenge, if anybody is interested, though I doubt it at this point . . . *cries* Anyway, this chapter isn't very long, so sorry about that. Plus, I hereby dedicate it to Twisted Illusions, because I love every review she gives me and she also told me she had a dream slightly similar to this. HOPE YOU LIKE IT! XD**

James couldn't understand it. The past two days had been perfect—they had their fill to drink, and a portion of grain each to chew. He had found a clip of large strawberries and some tiny hazelnuts too. Yet Kendall was constantly cranky and whining and lagging behind. The other three boys took turns to catch him by his good arm and pull him along. He kept wanting to sit and rest. He was hungry and thin and exhausted, but so were the rest of them.

A couple of times in frustration James or Logan had burst into a loud, angry rant at him. Both of them now understood how Mother must have felt when they misbehaved. However, whenever this happened Kendall would always burst into tears and sit down on the ground. James tried to keep calm and remember all the good things about Kendall. Carlos constantly teased him, which was his way of dealing with the annoyance. But he often walked slightly behind with Kendall to keep him company.

They had passed the side of the mountain, and when they had got across country for another bit more they would find themselves in Castletaggart—nearly at the end of their journey. James began to let himself drift into a dream where they were re-united with Mother and Father, and got to go back to their old cottage where the neighbours would all be there to greet them . . .

A shout from Carlos brought him back to reality. "James! Logan! Quick, it's Kendall!"

James and Logan both sighed, turning and walking back across the coarse grass. "What's wrong with that child now?" Logan murmured loud enough for James to hear. "I suppose he's sitting down for another little rest . . ." Then he stopped. They both stopped.

Kendall was lying on the ground, Carlos kneeling in front of him. His eyes were shut and his breath was coming too quickly. When Logan called out his name, he didn't more or stir.

"Oh my God, what is it?" James cried frantically, kneeling down. He touched Kendall's forehead; it was burning. The skin on his neck and arms and legs and everywhere was hot to touch. He was burning up with a fever.

Carlos ran ahead to search for somewhere that would give them a bit of shelter. A large hawthorn tree stood in the middle of the long grass. Near the side of the field, about two yards from it, grew a few bushy shrubs. It was well hidden and protected. James couldn't wake Kendall, so he picked him up in his arms and carried him to the tree, Logan hurrying along behind him.

Kendall didn't seem to be aware of what was going on around him. James settled him and placed a blanket over him. A huge wave of guilt washed over him. He should of realised Kendall was sick. And he was supposed to be the oldest and wisest — the 'Little Father'! Ha.

"Do you think he has the fever, James?" Logan asked fearfully. "Or is it something from the dog biting his arm?"

James shook his head. "I don't. But whatever it is he's burning up and very sick. It must have been coming on for the past few days."

That was when James remembered Mary Kate's medicine. He quickly got the jar and mixed some of the powder with water. He lifted Kendall a bit and managed to pour some of it into his mouth. Kendall spluttered as it went down his throat, and then just sank back into a deep sleep.

"Will we light a fire?" Carlos asked, trying to think of anything to help the situation. He ran off and began searching for flint stones and dry twigs. James watched him as he came back and tried to start a fire. He and Logan took turns trying to get a spark for almost an hour, but nothing happened. James tried a few times too.

"Leave it, Carlos. We can try later," James said tiredly. He dampened a cloth with water and pressed it to Kendall's burning cheeks and forehead. His whole head of golden hair was clammy with sweat as he tossed and turned. A few times he cried out for Mother in a low voice. "Hush, love," was all that James could manage to say. All day and night James sat with Kendall, stroking his hair and holding his hand, giving him the fever mixture and trying to cool him down. Logan and Carlos went and found roots and nettles and herbs to mix with a bit of water to make a thin, cold soup. James knew that they preferred to be busy. This was especially hard for Logan to deal with.

At night Logan and Carlos dozed off, but James forced himself to stay awake. The little boy lying beside him tossed and turned and sometimes cried out in pain. He had a nightmare about the dogs attacking him, and kept shouting "Dog, the dog!", his eyes wide and staring, before collapsing back into a heavy sleep. James knew Kendall had no idea of where he was or who he was with. And he couldn't help wondering, what if they all got the fever now? Who would look after him if he got sick?

He could feel his head bursting with worry. He kept checking Kendall's skin. It was burning like fire with no sign of cooling down. However, there was no tinge of yellow to his skin at all. That was a good sign. His skin glowed pink with his temperature and his two cheeks were rosy red. As he dozed lightly, James thought about Mother and little Katie, the baby nestled in her arms. Had Mother gone to join her in heaven? James opened his heart and prayed. "Don't let Kendall die," he begged. "Don't take him away from us—keep him safe—let him get well."

James fell asleep eventually, and when he woke up the early morning was damp. His arms and back were stiff and sore. Kendall was still in a deep sleep, his breathing loud and far too fast. James took the can of water and gulped some down, then slashed more on his face to wake himself up. He picked up the flints, sparking them off each other in a temper. Then, just like that it caught some dry moss and began o smoulder. He hardly dared move as he angled some twigs to catch the small flame. Now at least, they had the comfort of a fire.

James, Logan and Carlos all felt useless. There was very little they could do other than to stay near Kendall. Logan and Carlos wandered all over the place searching for something of substance to eat, but to no avail. Flower heads, grass, leaves, everything was being added to the water with a tiny bit of grain, but it did nothing to kill the growing hunger pains in their stomachs. They all kept their eyes constantly peeled for a rabbit or a hare, but never saw a sign of one.

It was hopeless. Soon they would be too weak to walk. They needed to do something. Carlos and Logan left one morning with grim expressions, and came back with some kind of creature skinned and cleaned out, but with little eating in it. Cooked with the nettle leaves, it was disgusting, and a feeling of queasiness washed over James as he forced himself to swallow it, and later when he tried to keep it down.

That evening, with Kendall's head resting in his lap, James couldn't help wondering what would have happened if they had gone to the workhouse after all, with Tom Daly and the others. Kendall wouldn't be sick, and they might have a bit of stew and a piece of bread each day. Had he made the wrong choice and cost them all their lives?

He felt so depressed and downhearted. But . . . maybe they could still go to a workhouse. There was bound to be one somewhere around. They might get help there. The idea burned in his brain. He couldn't leave Kendall — he wouldn't leave him. But maybe Carlos could go, and Logan could go with him in case he got into any trouble. Maybe they could find someone to help them with Kendall.

Because James didn't know what to do anymore.

**Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes I missed. I hope nobody hates me :( REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW!**


	10. The Search

**I feel like I really let you guys down with this chapter. The amount of procrastination was ridiculous, in the end I just decided to post it as it is and make the next chapter longer.**

Carlos and Logan set off across the fields. They both felt frightened and strange to be on their own without James, but they knew the eldest boy should stay and look after Kendall. James had hugged them close when they were leaving, and Logan couldn't help thinking as they walked away, of this was the last time he'd ever see James and Kendall. He just had to trust in himself to keep him and Carlos going, and to trust that James could take care of his little brother. He basically knew which direction to take where they were going, and hoped he and Carlos might meet someone along the road who could direct them to a workhouse.

They walked for over an hour and a half without seeing anybody, then at the end of a small boreen Carlos suddenly spotted a curl of smoke coming from a broken old cabin. They made their way to it, Carlos dashing forward and hammering against the door. No one replied, and Carlos bit his lip as he remembered the trick he'd played when they were left alone at the cottage in Duneen, and how scared they'd been.

"I don't want to come in, don't worry," he called. "My friend and I just want directions. Is the town of Castletaggart anywhere near here?"

After a moment or two, a deep husky voice replied, "It's a good two or three days' walk for tired legs and feet."

Logan was the one to reply. "Is there a workhouse around here, then?"

The old man inside considered it before he spoke. "I hears the O'Leary mill was turned into a workhouse. It's about a half-day from here. You keep to the main road and turn off the bridge over the running river, then right, and you can't help but see it." There was a pause, then, "But I'd prefer to die in my own bed and not with strangers."

"Thank you," Carlos and Logan said, starting to walk off.

"God spare ye, lads, and keep ye from harm."

Carlos and Logan both turned to give each other sad looks as they walked away, sorry for the old man all alone with no one to look after him. They kept walking on. Two or three times one of them felt dizzy and lightheaded and had to sit down to get his breath back, the other waiting patiently. "I can hear the river," Logan said eventually, though they couldn't see it. Then up ahead they were able to make out the crossroads and a humpy bridge. Two women lay on the ground near the bridge. They were both so weak they didn't even notice the boys passing them.

The two boys reached the mill, and they couldn't believe their eyes. Crowds of people were waiting, sleeping on the cobblestones because they couldn't go any further. A few of them were grouped together in families. They lay in their rags and blankets, relieved not to be alone. From inside the building came a constant moaning and crying, and the smell of disease filled the air. Some people were praying out loud, hands clasped together.

A nun suddenly came out of the small wooden door. She spoke in a loud voice to capture everyone's attention. "This place is full. We have no space for man, woman or child, nor is there any spare food. Perhaps by tomorrow when we have removed those who have died of sickness and the fever, we can take a few."

A murmur ran through the crowd, and the women began to wail and cry. They had no place left to go, and here was as good a place to die as anywhere else. Carlos and Logan looked at each other on horror. Then they both turned and ran—who knew where the energy had come from—down past the bridge and back the way they had come.

It was only when they'd distanced themselves from the bridge that they slowed down. "Logan, we have a long way to go, we may as well walk," Carlos whispered, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Logan nodded, wiping away his own tears with one hand, slowly reaching out with his other hand to hold Carlos's, squeezing it comfortingly. They walked along the road with broken hearts, knowing that now their childhood was truly gone forever.

There was no God. And if there was, he was a monster.

**Next chapter will be longer! Please review!**


	11. The Cow

**Chapter 11! Happiness! Woot woot!**

James watched Kendall mournfully. The blonde tossed and turned and cried out for Mother again and again. James gave him some more of the medicine Mary Kate had given them, and couldn't help noticing the jar was nearly empty. James knew he couldn't do or say anything to help Kendall now, no matter how much he wanted to. He held Kendall in his arms, gently kissing his cheeks and forehead and little button nose. His skin felt cooler to touch.

Slightly puzzled, James lay Kendall back down in the blankets. Within half an hour Kendall was freezing. He shivered and trembled and his teeth chattered, but the nightmares seemed to have stopped.

James quickly lay down and wrapped himself up in the blankets, pulling Kendall close to keep him warm. He himself was completely exhausted.

James remembered when he first met Kendall. He himself was nine years old, and Kendall was just on the verge of turning six. He wasn't in school yet, but James was, and he met Logan there. The two instantly hit it off, and became close friends. And one day Logan invited James back to play with him after school, around the back field.

It was James's first time ever meeting any member of the Knight family, so he was slightly shy in the beginning. But as Logan led him in through the front door of the cottage, he realised he had nothing to worry about.

"Who is this handsome young man you've brought home with you, Logan?" Mrs Knight teased in greeting, smiling down at them. "You must be James Diamond, am I right? Logan's told me plenty about you. You look just like your mother!"

James grinned up at her, his shyness gone. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs Knight."

"Oh, you're so mannerly too! Come on now, the two of you go out and play, we'll eat dinner in the garden in a little while."

So James and Logan ran out to the back field, chasing each other up the hill and rolling back down in the grass. "I'm gonna get you!" Logan yelled at one point, after the older boy had tackled him into a patch of long grass that he'd ended up tangled in.

James just laughed, stopping to catch his breath when he reached the top of the hill where the tall hawthorn tree stood. But then he spotted movement and straightened up, looking at the tree. "Hello?"

There was no sound. James gave a sly smile. "Oh, I guess there's nobody there, then, I'll just go . . ."

He turned around to leave, and took two steps before quickly glancing over his shoulder. What he saw was a pair of large and innocent green eyes peering out from behind the tree. They quickly disappeared again, but now James knew there was someone hiding there. He heard Logan calling him and laughing, but chose to ignore it. He walked towards the tree, looking around it. He smiled when he saw a tiny boy staring up at him, with shaggy blonde hair and pale skin. He looked to be no older than four, because he'd always been small for his age.

"Hello," James greeted gently. "Who are you?"

The kid didn't answer, shrinking away from him a little.

"Aw, it's ok. My name is James." James gave a little wave.

The little blonde giggled sweetly before waving back, his other hand moving to his mouth as he sucked his thumb. He was just too adorable.

"Kendall!"

James turned to see Logan coming up behind him. "Mother told you to stop sucking your thumb, or your teeth will grow funny!"

Kendall's hands flew to his sides, his cheeks turning red.

"He's my brother," Logan said offhandedly to James, before turning around. "Come on, Mother is calling us for dinner."

They all sat down in the grass and had a picnic together, eating and chatting, although Kendall stayed completely silent, sitting close to his mother and not glancing at James once.

As Mrs Knight was cleaning up, she sad to Logan, "I'm going to do some washing, I want you to play with your brother for a while."

Being the child of eight that he was at the time, Logan groaned in annoyance. "Do I have to? James is here, and Kendall is too little to play with us!"

"No he isn't," James said to him, glancing at Kendall, who gave a tiny, shy smile. "He's not that small, are you, kid?"

So much had changed since then. Right now, Kendall rolled over in his sleep and cried out again, face scrunched up almost as if he were in pain.

"I'm here, Kendall, I'm here," James said softly in his ear, just wishing that information was of some help.

There was a faint breeze, and the sun was shining. It was very relaxing lying under the tree here in the shade. Within a few minutes, James had fallen asleep.

* * *

><p>Logan and Carlos trooped down the dirty road, their spirits shattered.<p>

"Logan, I'm thirsty," Carlos piped up in a low voice. "Can we go over to the stream?"

So they did. But as they hopped over a stone wall and walked towards the ditch where the stream lay, they stopped. There was a large brown cow standing in the ditch, briars clinging and tangled around her lean legs. She lowed mournfully, glancing over at them with her large brown eyes.

"The poor thing!" Carlos exclaimed. He always hated seeing an animal in distress, and his was no different. "Should we help her?"

Logan was about to reply, when he stopped and stared at the cow. A smile slowly grew on his face. "I have an idea. But we have to be quick, come on!"

Logan took off and ran back to the road, sprinting away. Carlos hurried after him, wondering what on earth the boy had planned. "Logan, can you slow down?"

"Come on Carli, we're almost there! We have to get James, I'll explain on the way!"

James, meanwhile, was fast asleep, curled up under the blanket with Kendall, holding the little blonde close to him. Carlos and Logan ran up to him immediately.

"James, wake up!" Carlos whispered, shaking the older boy awake.

James sat up, yawning. "Oh, you're back—"

"Quick, grab the can and the blade, James. We've no time to lose!" Logan said urgently, before turning around and running off again.

James didn't really want to leave Kendall, but he got up, grabbed what they needed and ran after the two smaller boys. "Where are we going?"

They ran until they got back to where the cow was, hopping over the wall and walking back over to where she was still caught in the briars. "Shh," Logan warned James. "Don't frighten her."

"Logan, what are you going to do?" James asked worriedly. "Surely you're not thinking of trying to kill the cow."

"No, of course not!" Logan replied quickly, but in a low voice. "Can you give Carlos your things? I need you to hold her and keep watch."

James walked up to the cow's head and stroked her neck lightly, holding her gently. He looked around, but couldn't see anything moving. "Easy, girl," he said soothingly, before turning back towards Logan who was kneeling on the grass beside the cow. "What are you going to do?" he hissed.

"I'm going to bleed her," Logan replied steadily, taking the blade from Carlos and resting it on the ground by his knees.

"What?" James was surprised. "Do you know how?"

"Yes, Father taught me ages ago, before the potatoes rotted. I've done it before." And with that Logan went to work. First he had to find a likely vein in the cow's neck. He knew that if he found the main vein then the cow animal would bleed out in a matter of minutes. Finally he found a vein that seemed like a good one.

"Carlos, the can," he instructed, before lifting the blade and making a little nick over the vein. Nothing happened, so he put on a little more pressure, and a steady trickle of blood began to fall. The cow tossed her head fearfully but James kept her calm. The blood splattered and flowed and within a short while the can was nearly full.

"Ok, I need you to come here and put pressure on the vein," Logan told Carlos, and as the younger boy did, Logan busied himself with mixing together a paste of clay, grass and spit, before rubbing it over the cut and covering it up until the bleeding stopped. The cow was completely baffled. They untangled the thorns from around her legs and led her up out of the ditch and into the field, before hurrying away with the can.

They walked back to where they had left Kendall and sat down on the grass next to him. His temperature felt a little more normal, to James's relief. He turned to Logan and Carlos. "What did you find out, about the workhouse? Can we take Kendall there, is there a place for us?"

Carlos didn't want to answer, so Logan did, hanging his head. "It was horrible," he replied in a low voice. "It's so far away, James, and even if you could carry Kendall that far it would be no good. You can hear the crying and moaning from down the road—it's a place of sickness, you can smell it in the air. The people there, sitting outside like corpses but barely alive, they're just waiting for a bed to die on. And there's no food, none whatever. Castletaggart is a good two or three days' journey. We'll never make it, we're just too weak. Maybe we should just lie here, and wait."

"Wait for what?" James asked softly.

"I don't know, I really don't know."

There was silence for a minute or two. "We have the blood now, that's something," Carlos said determinedly. "It'll give us some strength."

James poured out enough blood to cover the base of the pan. He found some bits of grain and husks at the bottom of the food bag and tossed them in two, along with come wild garlic Carlos had picked up. He took care to make sure the food didn't burn as it stuck together to make a dark brown cake. He cut it up into four, reserving a piece for Kendall, just in case. It was crumbly and tasted strange and strong, but there were no complaints from anybody.

When they were finished, the lay down and rested for the rest of the evening. They slept until early morning, when James woke up to see Logan squirming in his sleep, as if in a nightmare. James sat up and leaned against the tree trunk, sighing. Sometimes he wondered how any of them were still here. He really did.

Then, as if a miracle happened, Kendall sat up and opened his eyes. "Jamie . . ." he mumbled sleepily. "Can I have some water? I'm really thirsty."

James shrieked in surprise. "Kendall!"

With a hoarse cry of joy he jumped straight at Kendall, picking him up and spinning him around. "Oh thank God, thank God . . ." On the verge of tears, he pressed a firm kiss to Kendall's forehead, both his cheeks and his little hands before pulling him into a tight hug. "You have no idea, I was so worried, you little . . . oh, Kendall . . ."

"Did I fall asleep?"

Kendall drank a full can of water, gulping it down quickly and panting a little when he finished. He was white as snow, shaky and weak, but his fever had gone. He had no memory of what had happened, no idea how sick he'd been. And he was getting better. James clung to him, holding him in his lap and repeatedly telling him how much he loved him, singing little verses from his favourite songs in his ear.

When Carlos and Logan woke up, their reactions were similar. Logan sobbed with joy and relief as he hugged Kendall, laughing and hiccuping a little after all the crying. Carlos chuckled fondly at them, before running off and coming back a few minutes later with a clump of wild flowers, dropping them in Kendall's lap with a wink. Kendall was baffled by all the attention, as might be expected.

James, Carlos and Logan all knew what they had to do. They needed to gather food, and get stronger. They could make the journey. They just had to gain the strength for them all to walk again. Over the next few days they gathered everything they could. Logan and Carlos went hunting together one might and came back, luckily, with a rat and a hedgehog. None of them were squeamish anymore; they knew that they had to survive. Nettles were added to everything, along with any wild herbs. They finished the blood off quickly enough.

On the third day, Kendall was finally back on his feet. James took him down o the river and they bathed him and themselves. The sickly colour was washed away from his skin, and he looked stronger than he had before. They lay out in the sun for a while afterwards.

"I think it's time to make a start," James said at last, in the middle of the afternoon. "Do you think you're ready, Kendall?"

Kendall nodded eagerly, his face lighting up in determination. "I want to go to see the aunts."

So they set off, side by side. They were much happier than they had been before. They were determined to finish the journey as soon as possible.

**Ok, I think the next chapter will be the last one. But the story is nowhere near over! Unless you're fed up with it, lol XD soo, I'm thinking that this story will either have three or four parts. What I want to know is, will I have them all together in this one story, and change the summary maybe, as each new part starts? That way it would just be another chapter update and probably easier for people to follow. Or do you want them as separate stories? Please tell me in review if you want this to go past one more chapter, and what way you want it! :)**


	12. The Aunts

**The last chapter of part one! Enjoy!**

James could now see why fine women and wealthy men travelled around in carriages. Walking was only for the poor!

They were dirty, tattered and sore. They had all fallen into step beside Kendall, who couldn't be pushed too far, each of them lost in their own thoughts. James was worried that the sickness may have affected him permanently. But there was no way of telling right now. As they walked, people avoided their gaze and turned away, and James realised that all four of them must've looked a state. They passed a field of cows on their way, and James couldn't help smiling and wondering if their cow friend remembered them. Carlos and Logan pointed out the road to the workhouse, but they didn't stay there long.

At one point they were outside a manor, sitting against the tall stone wall for a rest. The wall stood like a fortress, hiding the estate and its wealth from the view of the outside world.

As soon as they were sitting down, Carlos flopped down and lay on his stomach, hands folded under his head. James and Logan sat next to him, their backs against the wall. Kendall was sitting with his legs folded under him, facing the wall. He was watching a little army of ants crawl along over the bricks and the ivy, crawling along with them to watch as they disappeared through a gap in the wall.

A few minutes of silence passed, before Kendall squealed, "Look! Look at what's behind the wall!"

The other three ignored him.

"Look, they have bushes with loads of berries on them!"

The thought of food immediately brought them to attention, and the three boys hopped up and walked over to where Kendall was kneeling. James took a look at the crack Kendall was peering through. "Oh look . . ." He gave a mournful sigh. The wall was too high; they could never climb over it, even with each others help. And how would they get back?

"There must be some spot we can get through," Logan frowned, beginning to pace back and forth, examining the wall.

"Look, over here!" Kendall shrieked, jumping up and down and pointing at a cracked section of the wall. Tall grass had grown behind it and Ivey had spread over it. James tugged the ivy aside to reveal a gap where three or four bricks had crumbled away. "I can squeeze through!" Kendall said earnestly. "I'm the smallest."

"Well, will we?" Carlos asked, turning towards James.

James sighed. It was stealing, and that was wrong. But these times made things different. He took the empty food bag and handed it to Kendall. "Promise that if you hear anything you'll come straight out, ok?"

Kendall nodded and eagerly squeezed in, disappearing from view.

It seemed as though they were waiting forever for him. Logan paced back and forth, biting his lip in pure nervousness and worry for his brother. James sat by the wall, repeatedly chanting in his head everything that couldn't—wouldn't—go wrong. Carlos knelt by the crack in the wall, peering through. "I still can't see him!"

"Oh God, what if something happened to him?" Logan cried in despair. "Do you think he got caught?"

"I'm sure he's fine," Carlos said firmly, getting up and hugging Logan. "Maybe he got lost, but . . . don't worry, he'll find his way back."

Just as he said it, Kendall's blonde head appeared and he handed the bulging food bag out to James. He quickly crawled through, pounced on by Logan and giggling as his older brother hugged him tightly.

They walked for a hole down the road, before climbing over a stone wall into a field and sitting in the grass to eat, sheltered from view.

"You should have seen it!" Kendall was saying in excitement as they opened the bag which was filled to the brim with gooseberries, raspberries, large strawberries and hard green apples. "There were huge bushes and trees with fruit in them, and there was this little white seat under one of them. And in the middle there was a little pond with fish in it! I would've tried to catch one, but they were all a goldy colour and really tiny. Then there was this white wall with a gate in the middle, and through the gate I could see this garden with cabbages and corn and carrots! I wanted to go in, but the gate was locked. I really wish it had been open!"

"You did a fantastic job, Kendall," Carlos praised, reaching into the bag for another strawberry. Instead he pulled out a bundle of petunias. "And what are these for?" he asked, trying not to laugh.

"They're for the aunts," Kendall replied firmly, taking them from him while the others smiled.

The next morning they all had cramps in their stomachs and chewed on Mary Kate's herbs, hoping they would bring some relief.

They passed a priest travelling with a little horse and cart. When they asked him about Castletaggart, he held a handkerchief up to his mouth as he spoke to them. You'll be there by six o'clock," he said, before he hurried away.

Kendall began to cry. "We'll never make it, it's too far! My legs hurt!"

Logan bent down and gave him a hug. "You know, I bet it's growing pains. You're getting to be such a big boy now."

Every step felt like ten as they kept walking, heads bent low. It was nearly nightfall when they reached Castletaggart. Their jaws dropped at the sight. "Look at the buildings! And the shops!" Carlos yelled, pointing in every direction.

"We're really here, James," Logan whispered, scarcely able to believe it.

James couldn't believe it either as he held on to Kendall's hand. He'd done it. They were all here, safe and sound. He'd brought them here himself. They'd survived.

They walked around, looking at everything. Anyone who passed them hurried away, wanting nothing to do with the ragged and dirty strangers wandering around. When they stopped outside a large building and looked in the window at a large room set for dinner, a tall man in a soldier's uniform strode over to them. "Get away from the hotel, we want no beggars in this town!"

James felt himself blushing. "Um, we're looking for . . . for our aunts. They have a shop here." Of course, they weren't his aunts. And somehow he'd only realised that now.

The soldier frowned. "What kind of shop?"

"A shop with cakes and tarts and pies!" Kendall said, beaming.

"Hmm . . ." He looked thoughtful, and for a second James was worried he wouldn't know.

"They're Nano and Lena Murphy, from Dromeanagh," he added quickly. "They'd be quite old now. Did you ever hear tell of them?"

There was another brief pause, before the soldier sighed and pointed across the square. "There's an alley down there, Market Lane. There used to be a shop run by two old women. Try there." And with that, he walked away.

With shaky legs, the boys made their way across the square to Market Lane. They walked down slowly, looking around. There were a couple of shops, all boarded up. They reached the end, and saw no shop. But there was a wooden door that wasn't boarded like the others, a large window beside it. It could've been a shop . . .

James hurried up the step and knocked on the door, surprised when it opened. They walked inside. The large room was dark and musty, divided by a wooden counter. Wind the counter, there were jars of preserves and jams, and some bags of flour. This couldn't be the place Mother had told them about. The shop bustling with customers every market day? He couldn't help feeling disappointed.

Kendall looked around, puzzled. "There's no pies or cakes here. Where are they?"

"Shh," Carlos whispered, though he looked just as confused.

Then the door at the end of the shop opened and an old woman wrapped in a shawl walked out. She gasped and blessed herself when she saw them. "Oh, you poor things, I've nothing for ye here. You're better off looking for help in the town. Should your mother and father be letting ye roam around like this?"

They were all silent for a moment. Then Logan was the first to step forward. "Auntie Lena?" he questioned, voice shaking.

The old lady stopped and stared at them. They were like skeletons, the four of them. The tan boy was filthy, and the little one looked as though a gust of wind could knock him over. And the eldest, he looked exhausted.

"Auntie Lena," Logan repeated. "Or, maybe you're Nano, but . . . you're our aunt. My name is Logan Knight." He took Kendall's hand and pulled him forward. "And this is my little brother Kendall. And these are our best friends, James and Carlos. Our parents took them in after their families died of the sickness."

She stared at them for another moment. "I, I am Lena Murphy."

Kendall slowly walked up to her and handed her the drooping bunch of flowers. She couldn't help smiling. "I've never had a cake with sugar violets on top," he piped up with a shy smile.

"Goodness, I haven't had in a while myself," Lena replied with a smile. "If you're curious, my sister is up in bed. She's not very strong and has to rest often. Come in to the kitchen and have something to eat."

She sat them down in the kitchen and served them some soda bread and jam, watching them gobble it down. She heard a thumping on the ceiling and sighed. Nano was always looking for something. She just couldn't wait to see what her sister did when she found out who was sitting in the kitchen, and the story they had to tell.

James looked around the room. It could do with a lick of paint and a few renovations, but it was clean and neat. He suddenly heard footsteps, and an old woman wrapped in a shawl and wearing a nightgown walked into the room. She must have been Nano. She stared at them for a moment or two, before turning to her sister in disbelief. "Have you lost your senses, Lena? Letting a bunch of dirty beggars into our home! And God knows we have little enough!" She turned to the children with a frown. "Now off with ye! You brats, taking advantage of a poor old woman's soft heart—"

"Oh, hush Nano!" Lena cut in sternly. "These two here are Logan and Kendall Knight, Jennifer and William's children! Our own flesh and blood!"

James and Carlos held their breath.

"And these two, James and Carlos, Jennifer adopted them. These four are all family, and we'll not be throwing them out into the streets!"

Nano stared at the four boys with wide eyes. She immediately began bombarding them with questions. "How did ye get here? Where's Jennifer?"

"Oh, let them finished eating first!" Lena sighed, ushering Nano into a chair. "Let them tell their story then, they've come a long way."

When they were finished, Nano threw some turf on the fire and they sat down to listen. With Kendall resting sleepily in Logan's lap, James, Carlos and Logan began the story. They began with James and Carlos's families dying of the sickness, and the two coming to live with the Knights. They talked about Father's trip to the road works, to poor Katie dying and Mother going off to look for Father. When they had to leave the cottage, and Mary Kate's kindness. The walk through the countryside and the constant search for food, along with the horrors they dealt with be the way. Kendall's terrible illness, and how they lost all hope, right until they came upon Market Lane. When they were finished, the two aunts were busy blowing their noses and drying their eyes.

Nano was the first to speak. "Well, I can tell ye darlings something. None of you will take another step Further as long as Lena and myself are here. As you can see we don't have much, but there is room and you'll stay right here, until the day that may come when the Lord directs Jennifer and William to find you."

James felt relieved. He knew they would be safe here with Nano and Lena. But at the same time, he knew his heart would always be somewhere else. Not even the little home of the Knight's with the breeze blowing softly through the hawthorn tree where Katie's grave lay. It would be isn a smaller home, with a bed of wild flowers outside the door, where he and his mother would sit outside and enjoy the fresh summer air.

Nothing could replace that.

_**THE END (of part one, lol)**_

**So, the next part will begin when I writing it :) part 2 is going to be centred around the baby of their little group! You guessed right, the next part is going to be Kendall-centric! I biopsy the others will be in it, but not as much as this one, because the point of it is to show Kendall and how he's growing up and becoming more independent. It's significant, trust me! It'll probably have the same amount of chapters as this part. Leave a review! :) I really hope you all liked it!**


	13. Part 2: The Notice

**Part 2 has begun! :) OK so we're clear, there had been a 5 year time skip, and there will be a few years time skip between each part! So now their ages are roughly 17, 16, 15 and 14. Hope you like! XD**

Kendall sprinted in from school, through the shop and into the kitchen, and straight away spotted the notice on the kitchen dresser. He snatched it up in excitement. "I don't believe it! We got a notice about America too!" He hopped up and down in delight. "There were some kids at school saying their families got them, the whole town's talking about it!"

"Hush, Kendall!" Logan hissed, glancing up at the ceiling. "Nano's asleep, take it easy." They were the only two in the room; Logan had a shabby apron on and was kneading dough to make bread. His arms were covered in flour up to the elbows.

"But, Logan! How can you just stand there and bake when our whole future could depend on this piece of paper?"

Logan bit his lip, staring down at the bowl on the table.

Kendall's eyes narrowed. "There's something going on, isn't there? You're hiding something from me!"

Logan sighed, reaching a floury hand up and pushing a strand of dark hair from his sweaty forehead. "Kendall, we're not going."

"Don't joke with me, Logan!" Kendall scoffed, storming over to stand next to him. "I'm not a fool!"

"No, I'm serious. Things have . . . they've changed."

"Changed!" Kendall exclaimed in disbelief. "Don't I know things have changed! We've got less money than ever! Some days we can't get one customer and none of the four of us can get a job! There's even more reason to go now!"

"No Kendall, we're not leaving Castletaggart and that's that!" Logan snapped.

"We?" Kendall echoed, feeling his blood boil. "There are four of us. Why do you always have to make choices for me? Don't I get a say?"

"You? You're only a child, Kendall!" Logan shook his head, giving a frustrated sigh. "Somebody needs to take charge of you! To . . . to be like a father to you—"

"A father?" Kendall repeated. He felt tears prick his eyes, felt so hurt he didn't care who he hurt back. "_You're_ not my father!"

Logan froze, staring at Kendall. For a second Kendall felt guilty. Then Logan's expression hardened, at Kendall felt the sting of a slap across his cheek. He recoiled, cheek stinging. He saw Logan's eyes widen in horror but didn't give him a chance to speak.

"I hate you!" Kendall screamed, stumbling back and turning towards the door. "I hate you!"

He kept screaming it as he ran out through the shop and to the door. There were two women gossiping on a nearby doorstep who turned to gape at him. He stuck his tongue out at them and took off, sprinting down through the back of Castletaggart, towards the river and old bridge. He hoped and hoped there would be nobody there.

He was lucky. The bridge was deserted. Kendall walked up onto it, sighing and leaning over the stone wall. The water flowed steadily, dragging river weed along with it. This was Kendall's favourite place in all of Castletaggart; the silence did him the world of good. The main bridge of Castletaggart was always surrounded with people, but not this one. Kendall rested a hand up on his cheek, wincing when it stung. He shook his head, feeling his blonde hair shake against his forehead and ears. A fine dust of flour speckled the water, and a little silver fish swam out and started eating it, opening his little mouth and swallowing it bit by bit.

Kendall giggled at the sight, pulling himself up and sitting on the wall, letting his bare feet dangle above the water. _I won't forget about going! He can't treat me like a baby!_

"It's not fair," Kendall murmured to himself, but he felt calmer and happier already. Ever since he was a child it was the place he'd run to.

He remembered starting at his new school in Castletaggart with Carlos. Carlos had been excited, completely fine. But Kendall had run off to this bridge and was about to throw his new shoes into the river when Nano and Lena caught up to him. Nano had told him off, but Lena had consoled him, talked him into putting the hard black shoes back on. Even at nine he'd been a bit of a devil. But she understood how he and Carlos felt; every other child had at least one parent to take them.

They stopped by the shop on their way, and got James and Logan to come with them. And when they got to the gates and Carlos and Kendall walked towards the door, Kendall had glanced back one more time. Nano and Lena had stood tall and proud amongst all the anxious mothers by the gate. Then there was Logan, with his eyes full of tears as if he was one of the parents . . .

"Kendall!"

Kendall's head spun to look over. Logan stood at the edge of the bridge, looking distraught as he wiped his hands off his apron. "I knew I would find you here! I'm so sorry, Kendall!"

Kendall felt guilty and hopped off the wall, running over and hugging Logan tightly. "I'm sorry too," he mumbled into Logan's neck. "It was a terrible thing to say, and I didn't mean a word of it."

"Still, I shouldn't have slapped you. I would never mean to hurt you, pet . . ."

They stood there for another moment, before Logan pulled back and smiled. "Come on, let's go home."

They walked back through the town, arm in arm. Past some empty tenant cottages. Those who hadn't died in the famine had long abandoned them and Castletaggart. "Jesus, this place is getting shabby!" Logan sighed. "At this rate there won't be a sinner left."

Kendall bit his lip. He ached to say "I told you so".

"Oh, look! Tommy's drapery store closed down!" Logan walked over and looked inside. "Completely empty!"

Kendall stood on his toes and peered in. The place was dark, empty, gloomy. A roll of fabric stood alone in the corner. It was a depressing sight.

"Come on, Kendall! If we don't get home my baking will be up in smoke!" Logan chuckled. "Besides, I don't like leaving poor Nano on her own."

Kendall nodded and they walked back to the shop. But as they walked inside, Logan grabbed hold of Kendall's arm. "Run up and say hello to Nano, alright? But don't mention the notice! There's no need to upset her!"

Kendall sighed and nodded, before running off up the stairs.

Logan sighed and walked into the kitchen. He quickly took the loaf of bread out and set it on the chopping board on the table, careful not touch it with his gloves rather than his bare hands, as it was piping hot. He sat down at the table, elbows on the hard wooden surface. He rested his head in his hands, effectively messing up his dark hair again. Sometimes Kendall could be so difficult. But wasn't every fourteen-year-old boy like that, really? And he was barely fourteen at all. He was still so young, and he'd been through so much. Logan could still clearly remember that day. How terrified he felt when he saw his baby brother lying in the dust, sick with the deadly famine fever . . .

And he'd never recovered. Not completely. Somehow the sickness had weakened or damaged his immune system, and his lungs were never right either. When he was ten, they'd been racing through the meadow near the main bridge and Kendall had just collapsed in a fit of coughing, in which an extremely panicked Logan hadn't let it rest until they'd taken him to a doctor. And that was what they were told. He couldn't help worrying about Kendall. And Kendall knew that was one of the main reasons why. But sometimes it was easy for the energetic and eccentric young boy to forget that he would never be able to run as far and as fast as the other boys in his school, and that he would never be able to stay outside during winter for too long without the risk of serious sickness.

"Afternoon, Logan!"

Logan's head snapped to look at the door. James and Carlos had just walked in. Almost eighteen years old, James stood tall and strong at the door. He'd grown into a handsome man and a hard worker. And barely sixteen-year-old Carlos was the same, now that he'd stopped going to school. But neither of them could get a permanent job, like Kendall had said.

"Hi, you two!" Logan stood up, smiling in greeting. "Are you hungry? I'll get started on dinner."

He looked up and yelled at the ceiling, "Kendall! Come down and help me with the stew!"

Light footsteps could be heard on the stairs, and then Kendall walked into the room. "Hi James! Hi Carlos!" He ran over and gave then both a hug; he hadn't seen them before school, and as a result was happier to see them now. He was always a hugger.

And apparently James was too, because he hugged Kendall back tightly with a laugh, lifting him off his feet. "Hi, Kendall! Was school good?"

"Long, as usual," Kendall sighed, giggling when James put him down and poked him on the nose affectionately.

"Kendall, come and peel the potatoes!" Logan instructed, smiling fondly at them. "And you two can go wash up and change, you're a bit filthy."

Logan made the dinner quickly enough with Kendall helping him, and soon Nano came downstairs to join them, followed by James and Carlos.

"You're the best cook in the world, Logan!" Carlos declared, taking a second helping of stew.

Kendall noticed Logan blushing, though he wasn't eating much himself. It must have been frustrating, to work so hard but have so little shown for it. They'd received another row of figures—more bills—and the flour barrel was only a third full. Times were hard, there was no doubt about it.

"Kendall, I'm working in the Big House tomorrow afternoon and evening," Logan said. "So you're to give Nano a hand here. No running off and forgetting about it!"

"I know, Logan!" Kendall sighed, though he laughed as he finished his sentence.

"Is there any chance of a job for you there?" Carlos asked, concerned.

Logan shook his head with a sigh. "You know it's hard enough for them to keep the staff they have already."

"Well, be thankful," Nano replied, smiling softly. "There's work for you there when they're extra busy, and that's something."

There was silence again for a few seconds as they ate. "Oh, I'm going mad!" James exclaimed suddenly. "I forgot to tell you, Nano! The landlord is going to call down the next day or two; I met him at the cattle market."

"Billy Kelly? Oh dear, do you think it's about the rent?" Nano looked worried.

Kendall was desperate to talk about the notice on the dresser. But he saw Logan shaking his head and mouthing 'Not tonight' at him. So he stayed silent.

When dinner was over, James got up to go help a friend with the milking. "You don't want to come, Kendall?" he checked. He asked him this often, and the answer was nearly always the same.

"I've got to clean up," Kendall replied apologetically. "Maybe another time."

"Ok, another time," James replied, before leaving the kitchen.

Carlos put the dishes in the sink to be washed and got the water ready while Kendall started sweeping the floor. Logan had run upstairs to change. Kendall moved over to the sink and started the washing up while Carlos sat down by the fire. Kendall studied him out of the corner of his eye. Carlos had grown a lot since they first met, and from when they first arrived here. Not just in size and build. While he still had all of his happy childlike spirit, at the same time he was so much more mature now. He'd truly grown from a boy to a man. Something Kendall hadn't expected to happen so soon.

Logan came back downstairs, pulling on his jacket and smiling as Carlos stood up. "We're going for a walk, Kendall. Can you finish up here? And don't forget to warm up some milk to help Nano sleep."

"We'll be fine!" Kendall replied with a smirk. He grinned as Logan and Carlos left. Honestly, he wasn't entirely sure if there was something going on there or not. But Logan certainly deserved a bit of happiness, as did Carlos.

Nano wandered off into the shop. "It's the only place I can find time to think."

Kendall sat down beside the fire when he was finished, shutting his eyes and letting his mind wander. He wondered what Lena should do if she were still alive. She'd probably be consoling poor Nano, reassuring her that everything would be fine, even if she knew it might very well not be. She'd always been like that.

Especially when she took them in for the first time. When Nano had shunned them away, but Lena never had . . . now Nano had only them, and they had only her . . .

"Kendall? Kendall, wake up."

Kendall batted at the hand shaking his shoulder, opening his eyes to see James's face only a few inches from his. "Hi, Jamie," he mumbled sleepily. "I must've dozed off . . ."

"Well, you certainly look tired." James held out a hand. "Come on, will we go to bed?"

"I think so," Kendall sighed. "I've got to warm some milk for Nano first."

Kendall walked towards the door out to the shop, James following him. But as he was about to call her, he stopped for a second and watched, and knew James was too. Nano was sitting in her rocking chair, swinging slowly back and forth with her hands clenched together. She always did that when she was worried or troubled.

**Leave a review, and tell me what you think! :)**


	14. The Decision

**New chapter, hope you like it! XD**

The next afternoon after Kendall got home from school, the shop bell rang. He looked through the kitchen door and froze when he saw Logan talking to Billy Kelly, the landlord. Logan caught his eyes and quickly motioned for him to get Nano.

"Auntie Nano, come quick. Mr Kelly wants to talk to you."

"Oh." Nano stood up from her chair by the range. "Fetch me my good shawl, pet. The black one. And will you tidy my hair a bit at the back, please."

Kendall got the bristle-brush amd re-did Nano's bun, fixing it tight with a few extra hairpins. Nano was clearly anxious, but managed to appear quite calm as she walked into the shop, before shaking Mr Kelly's hand and sitting down in her chair.

"Boys, will one of ye fetch Mr Kelly a cup of tea?"

"That'd be nice, Miss Murphy, thank you," Mr Kelly replied. He was a tall, thin, nervous type of man and he paced around the room a few times before finally sitting down. "I don't really know where to start," he mumbled.

"Try the beginning. It's usually the best place," Nano said kindly.

"Well, I've come along today to ask if you're interested in buying this

I've of property outright. You've been a tenant for a good forty years, at least."

Nano gasped. "Oh, Mr Kelly, you must know that if I had enough savings I'd have bought this place long ago."

"The price wouldn't be too high. I know myself the roof is sagging and in need of repair. Isn't there any way you could afford it?"

Nano didn't say a word. But she shook her head slowly from side to side. Kendall handed her a cup of weak tea, while Logan handed one to Mr Kelly. Nano looked at him again. "Mr Kelly, will, I tell you something?" she said at last. "You are the living image of your late father, Tom. He was a good man . . ."

"We always had the finest cakes in town on rent day. H was very fond of you and your sister." He tried to smile. "Miss Murphy, you can see yourself how bad things are in town. I'm a married man myself with four young children, but even with five pieces of property, things aren't good. People can't afford to pay their rent."

"Are we late with our rent again?" Nano asked apologetically.

"No, listen, Miss Murphy. That's not what I'm here about. The truth is that I'm selling off all my interests and moving to Dublin with my family. I have a brother with his own business there . . ."

"What will become of us? Are we to lose the roof over our heads? What about the four boys?"

"I'm sorry, there's nothing more I can do. I need to raise funds myself. The O'Donnells amd the Kennys have accepted assisted passage to America. I'm not the only landlord forced to do this. A group of us are trying to help our tenants, so letters of application for a ship's voucher have been delivered to many in this part of the town."

Logan and Kendall stared at Nano. Her face was snow white.

"It came yesterday," Kendall said softly, running to the kitchen dresser to get it.

Nano stared at it blankly. "So you want to pack me off on one of those coffin ships to the New World, is that it?"

"No, Miss Murphy. It's just that many people want to go, and we're only offering to help them. The youngsters might consider it . . ." He trailed off.

"How long have we got left here?"

"It will take a bit of time to find a buyer, though there is someone interested already. A few weeks, I suppose."

Nano stood up. "I'm not blaming you, Mr Kelly, and I'm only glad that my poor sister Lena never lived to see this day. Thank you for coming to see me."

"Are you alright, Nano?" Logan asked when the landlord had gone.

"I'm going to bed. We'll talk about this later," Nano replied quietly. She muttered under her breath as she left, exhausted from all the strain.

Kendall and Logan looked at each other. They both knew that closing the shop would break their great-aunt's heart.

Hours later, and it was almost midnight. Kendall, Logan, James and Carlos sat by the range, arguing back and forth about their future.

"Why can't we go to America?" Kendall asked. "That's the simplest thing to do. Our passage will be paid."

"That's no answer, Kendall!" Logan replied sternly. "Do you think poor Nano would survive such a journey?"

Kendall, defeated, shook his sad. "No."

"Auntie Nano and Lena took us in when we had no one and no home. You three remember the state we were in when we got here, and they could have sent us to an orphanage or a workhouse. But instead we came their family; they fed us even though food was scarce enough and they brought us up. I would never leave Nano, she's all on her one now. It's our turn to look after her!" Logan's cheeks blazed.

James bit his lip. "Well, maybe if I went and got a job I could send money back for the rest of you."

"I could work too," Kendall added. "I'm all but finished school, amd you know there are no jobs here. They say there are plenty of jobs across the ocean."

Logan shook his head quickly. "No, no, I don't want you to go. The four of us have been together for so long. We can't split up now. Kendall's only a baby, who'd look after him?"

"I am not a baby! I'm fourteen years old and old enough to be in service!" Kendall cried indignantly.

"Logan, if you're going to look after Nano, you'll need money," James said reasonably.

"If there were jobs here we'd get them, but there aren't any. What else can we do?" Kendall demanded.

Logan stared at both of them with wide eyes. Finally Carlos spoke up, resting a hand on Logan's shoulder. "Logie, you know Kendall's right."

"The two of us could to go America," James suggested. "I'm getting fed up hanging around here day in, day out, helping at the market the odd time or with little farming jobs. I want a proper job. Logan, I'll fill in application anyway for Kendall and I. It won't do any harm."

"The Molloys are going and the O'Caseys, so we wouldn't be on our own," Kendall pointed out.

"I need time to think about it. We all have to try and work out what's the best thing to do. Come on to bed, or we'll be exhausted in the morning." As they headed towards the stairs, Logan added softly, "Say a prayer that things will be sorted out."

Two days later, in a desperate attempt to stop these plans, Logan told James there might be a vacancy at the Big House, working on the surrounding land. James couldn't believe it. "It sounds grand," James sighed. "Are you sure, Logan?"

"Would I lie to you, James? Honest to God, it's a great opportunity," Logan said earnestly. "You'd be mad not to go for it."

Listening in, this made Kendall wonder what would become of his and James's plan. Though he had his suspicions already.

Later that day, Kendall stood out in the yard alone. He dragged the soaking wet clothes from the basket and started to stretch them across the rope that was strung across the cobbled yard. James came out to join him.

"Are you going to give me a hand, or just stand there?" Kendall joked.

James bent down and dragged out an old bed sheet, letting the water drip over his shoes.

"James!" Kendall stared at him. "What's wrong with you? Fling it over the line before you get soaked."

"Kenny, I want to talk to you."

Kendall stopped. "Spit it out, whatever it is."

James's cheeks turned red. "I . . . I'm going to try and get the job at Castletaggart House. If I did, I'd be living in the servants' quarters with the others."

Kendall just stared at him.

"But Logan thinks there's a good chance I'll get it. So if I do . . . I guess I'm letting you down. If I get the job, there's no need for me to go to America. I never wanted to go that much anyway. If I have my chance here, I want to take it."

Kendall forced a smile on his face. "I know, James." He sighed. "I suppose I'm on my own now."

He felt betrayed. Betrayed by James, and betrayed by Logan. Especially Logan. He gave an exhausted sigh, hanging up a shirt on the line. It wasn't until a few minutes later that he realised James was still standing there. He turned to stare at him. "What?"

"Please don't be angry, Kendall."

"I'm not. Not with you, I just . . ." Kendall sighed. "I'm just sick of him treating me like a little kid, that's not who I am anymore. I just wish he could realise that."

"Is that why you're so desperate to leave us?" James asked quietly.

Kendall turned to stare at James with wide eyes. "I don't want to leave ye at all. But . . ."

"You just seem desperate to get away from us," James said sadly.

"Oh, that's not it at all!" Kendall quickly pulled James into a hug. "Jamie, you've got to understand. I want to go to America because I can get a job, so I can be my own person. It's a whole new country to explore. Leaving you and the others is precisely what I don't want." He shrugged. "But ye all have your places here now. Where do I fit in here?"

James gave a sweet smile, picking up one of the washed shirts. "Hanging up laundry, with me." Then he whacked Kendall in the face with the wet shirt.

"Hey!" Kendall squealed, wiping the drops of water off his face. He giggled. "You'll pay for that!"

Kendall grabbed another shirt and hit James with it, laughing loudly when James's hair was tossed out of place.

But instead of hitting him back, James just stared at him. Suddenly his eyes filled with tears and he pulled Kendall in for another hug. "I'm going to miss you so much when you leave," he whispered into Kendall's hair. "Things won't be the same without you."

Kendall nodded, holding onto James just as tightly. "I know." He stepped back at last, moving to hang up the rest of the laundry. "But nothing is for certain yet. Logan is still in my way."

Kendall would take out the applications every couple of hours and glance at them. Filling one out would guarantee him a voucher within the next day.

"Logan, please, I could go on my own," Kendall pleaded. "I'd get a job straight away and I could send money home."

"No! You're too young! You'd never survive in a strange country on your own!" Logan kept answering back.

"But I want to go! It's not just what you want, this is something I want!"

"At fourteen you think it's important what you want, you little devil!"

"James wasn't even thirteen when he saved us from the workhouse and brought us all the way from Duneen to Castletaggart." Kendall pointed at James, who was sitting quietly in the corner and trying not to get involved. "He pushed us and made us walk and got food for us and forced us to survive!"

Logan's eyes fell on James. He blushed. "I . . . that was different. I had no choice," he said at last.

"But I feel I've no choice ether! The shop will close down, Nano is the one who needs a home. You've been trying to get wrk for two years and if you couldn't, how do you think I'd ever find a job?"

Kendall's question hung in the air.

Over the next few days he kept asking and asking. He stuck out his chin and used every ounce of Knight stubbornness to get his way.

"Nano, if you were young, what would you do?" he asked her.

Nano rocked backwards and forwards, and after much consideration, she leaned forward and said, "I'll tell you something, Kendall, if my sister Lena were still alive and the two of us were still young and bright like you boys, we would be the first ones to take that passage to America. Such a chance of adventure we'd never have missed."

She patted Kendall on the hand. "I'll talk to Logan," she assured him.

That night there was a meeting in the back kitchen of Murphy's bakery. Kendall stayed up in his bedroom, as down below Nano, Logan, James and Carlos argued and discussed his future. He listened to the singsong of their voices, wondering what the outcome would be.

**I did plan to make this longer, but then I wanted to end it there, so . . . review! :)**


	15. The Farewell

**New chappie :D quick reminder for one of reviewers: James is 17, Logan is 16, Carlos is 15 and Kendall is 14. These are rough ages, as in James could be nearly 18 while Carlos is barely 15 or whatever. XD enjoy the chapter! **

Kendall lay in bed, breathing deeply and giving a long sigh. The suspense was eating away at him. he just knew he wouldn't be able to rest until he knew the answer. Then his breath caught in his throat when he heard someone coming up the stairs. He sat up quickly as Logan walked into the room. He frowned when he saw that his brother's eyes were red-rimmed as he walked over and sat on the bed. "Well, Kendall . . ."

Kendall just stared at him and waited.

Logan ran a hand through his unruly hair, giving a tired smile. "The answer is yes." He tossed the envelope onto the bed.

"You're letting me go?!"

"Well, yes . . . listen." Logan paused. "We're all going."

Kendall squeaked in surprise.

"I know, I know. I can scarcely believe it myself. Nano is stubborn as a bull. Keeps saying there's life in her old bones yet and that she wants to experience something different. And I suppose they'll be nothing for her here, since the shop is closing down." Logan sniffed and wiped at his damp cheek.

"Are you angry with me?"

"No, love. I'm not. I'm just a bit sad, I suppose." Logan sat back and leaned against the frame of the bed. "Sad because this really shows you're growing up and I can't stop you. Sad because we're leaving here, sad because we don't know what's going to happen on the way, or when we get over there . . ." he trailed off, biting his lip. He sniffed again. "Why did you have to go so badly, Kendall? Didn't you think you'd be happy here with the rest of us?"

Kendall bit his lip and said noting.

"Still, at least I'll be near you. The thought of losing you just . . ." A tear slid down Logan's cheek. "I could never have let you go! You're my little brother!"

Kendall quickly gave him a hug. "I know how you feel, Logie. Do you remember the day that Mother left home to go and look for Father?" When Logan nodded, he continued. "I was barely nine, but I can remember that horrible day as if it were yesterday. I just . . . I knew as she walked down that little road, that she'd never come back."

"Oh Kendall, none of us knew that. She was going to the roadworks, we all thought she'd come back."

Kendall shook his head sadly. "I never believed it. I just knew it'd be the last time I ever saw her. And we never saw her again. Sometimes I pretend it's that day again, just so I can remember her . . ."

Logan gave him a comforting hug this time. "Oh, we all miss her and Father. Every day, for the first two years of us being here, whenever the shop bell rang I'd run out, to see if one of them was standing there and waiting for us."

"I did the same," Kendall whispered back. "Logie, sometimes I'm scared that I won't remember them. Sometime I try to think of what they look like, just to remind myself."

Smiling sadly, Logan went and picked up the mirror from the dresser and brought it back over, holding it in front of Kendall's face. "Take a look at yourself. You see all this?" He ruffled Kendall's blonde hair, before pointing at his jawline and his nose. "That's Father. But the rest, that's Mother. You look just like them."

Kendall stared at the face in the mirror under a mop of untidy blonde hair, the two large green eyes, the light freckles dusting over the bridge of his nose, the small white teeth.

Logan sighed, putting the mirror down. "I just don't understand. Weren't you frightened about going to a strange country all on your own?"

"No," Kendall replied firmly. "I remember things that were a lot worse."

"I'll talk to the schoolmaster tomorrow. We've a lot to get organised, I suppose. You know, I heard oatcakes are the best thing to last a journey like that." He pinched Kendall's cheek, chuckling. "I'd better make a mountain of them."

* * *

><p>At Sunday Mass, Father Lynch of Castletaggart called out the names of those emigrating and recited a prayer to wish them good health and happiness on their long journey. Kendall stared straight forward when his name was called and all eyes turned to him. Logan and James stood on either side of him, doing the same and standing like two statues. And that evening, Market Lane was crowded as the neighbours all came to say their goodbyes. The kitchen was packed and Logan, Kendall and Nano had laid out a good spread for them to eat. It certainly was a farewell party; everyone there knew how unlikely it was that they would ever see Nano Murphy and her four boys again in this lifetime. One of the neighbours was playing a fiddle, and the music lit up the room completely.<p>

Kendall looked at all the friends and neighbours around him. Such hard lives and bad times, but they could still smile. He knew he'd never meet the likes again, so for a while he just watched them, sealing their stories into his memory.

He was distracted when he saw Carlos walk over to Nano and bow extravagantly. Nano laughed loudly and took his hand, and they began to dance. Kendall couldn't help giggling as his great-aunt pretty much dragged poor Carlos around the room, before stumbling and falling into his arms with a loud laugh. A minute later and the whole room was dancing. Kendall felt overwhelmed and dizzy was he was spun from one strong pair of arms to another, until suddenly he was in James's. He smiled up at him.

James grinned back, dancing slower than the others as he held one of Kendall's hands. "I can't believe we're going," he said softly. "It's incredible."

"Well, believe it," Kendall smiled back. "It's happening, tomorrow morning even." He paused. "I thought you didn't want to go much?"

"I didn't really. If I had a chance here, I wanted to take it. But . . ." He grinned. "Hey, we've already been on one crazy journey together, why not another?"

"I suppose that's a fair point." Kendall spotted Logan smiling at him and smiled back, before looking up at James again. "Are you scared?"

James shook his head. "Not really. I just hope everything goes well."

Kendall nodded. "Of course." For another while they just swayed a little, not really paying attention to the music. They were both lost in their own thoughts. Kendall glanced up at James's handsome face and asked slowly, "What are you thinking about?"

James just said softly, "You're really growing up, aren't you?"

Kendall's cheeks turned pink.

"I mean, this whole thing was your idea. You independent thinker, you," James teased.

"Stop," Kendall laughed.

"Right, I forgot. You're still a little young." James winked at him. "You know, I remember when your shoulders only reached my waist, you were so little."

"Shut up!"

James just laughed and spun him around, Kendall unable to help laughing too, almost breathless.

Eventually everyone was gone, and it was just the five of them again. Logan made a cup of tea for Nano as she sat in her chair, worn out. She gave a tired smile. "I never would've thought, just five years ago when Lena and I found four raggedy little children standing in our kitchen, of the happiness and love you'd bring into our lives." She sniffed. "I'm so proud of you all."

Kendall gave her a soft smile, taking her arm and helping her up. "Come on, Nano. You're going to need a good night's sleep." He led Nano up to her room and left her change into her nightdress before he brushed out her hair for her. She was about to get into bed when she suddenly got up and walked to the old chest of drawers in the corner of the room. She opened up the bottom drawer and pulled out a big leather-covered book. "Sit down, darling. I've to give you something."

Kendall sat with her, looking at the cover and smiling at the familiar design of harps, leaves and flowers. "Lena's bible."

Nano smiled, handing it over. "And now I'm passing it onto you. Lena was the smallest of our family, so I suppose it's only fair that the smallest of this family should take it."

Kendall opened up the big cover and smiled softly. Lena had covered the first two blank pages with names and dates; the family tree. Kendall ran his fingers over his mother's date of birth — 6 September 1814 — and the date of when she married John, his father. And Lena had written underneath: _Died during Ireland's Great Famine._ Then she had written Kendall and Logan's names and their dates of birth. And beside them, though not connected by lines, were James and Carlos. Kendall looked up at Nano, and realised it was his history that he was being handed, more than a bible. He gave Nano a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek and ran from the room. There were tears in his eyes.

He walked into his bedroom to see the other three there already, dressed for bed too. He went and sat next to him, smiling softly. "It's getting a little overwhelming now," he sniffled.

James nodded in understanding. "Don't be upset," he said comfortingly, wrapping his arm around Kendall's slim shoulders. "We'll do fine over there."

Kendall nodded, blinking rapidly to try and keep the tears back. Upon seeing this, James started poking Kendall on the side to distract him. Kendall squeaked, having always had ticklish sides. James laughed, tackling him onto the bed and tickling him, laughing loudly as the blonde shrieked and tried to push him off. He knew all the best places by now.

"Stop it, will you! You'll wake Nano!" Logan pulled James off, but he couldn't help chuckling too. Soon enough the four of them were laughing, trying to muffle it by holding their pillows up or hiding under the blankets.

The four of them sat and talked for hours, about the past, and about the future. The birds were just beginning their dawn chorus when Logan suggested that they should all get some sleep. They would need it.

But no matter what he did, Kendall couldn't sleep. He was too happy, too excited, too sad, too everything. He carefully rolled over and hopped out of bed without waking Logan, before pulling on his clothes and running downstairs, opening the kitchen door and letting himself out. There was nobody around; they were all still asleep. He thought about shouting to wake them all up, but decided against it and carried on through the town. He passed his little bridge and kept walking. He climbed over a jaggedly stone wall into his favourite field, smiling softly. The grass was damp with dew, making his bare feet wet and the hem of his trousers cling to his legs.

There were buttercups, bluebells, cowslips and more all waiting for the sun to wake them properly. He picked a large bunch of them, smiling and walking through the grass. At a sudden burst of energy, he spun round and round, until the sky and the ground blurred and became one. He stopped, giggling and holding onto his flowers when he suddenly saw an old farmer on his cart stop and stare at him curiously. He blew him a kiss and ran off back into town. Soon everyone would be awake. He ran back into his kitchen, and upon spotting Nano, hurried over and dropped the flowers in her lap. "For you, Nano! Aren't they lovely?"

"Oh Kendall, you're always bringing me flowers." She picked them up and smiled softly. "Thank you, pet. Now go up and get washed and dressed properly. We've got a big day ahead of us."

Kendall went and did as he was asked, while Logan cooked the biggest breakfast ever, James and Carlos offering a hand. As they ate, they all made sure that everybody swallowed every bit of theirs. They would need it. Logan was sorting out food for travelling; dried bed, some tea and sugar, a porter cake, a round golden cheese, and lots of dry oatcakes. "Hopefully these will last us," he smiled, wrapping each of them up their own bundle and handing it over to them. Anther hour and it would be time to leave.

Nano produced a small drawstring purse, heavy with coins. She shared it out between them. "For rainy days over there, to help us all get started."

James walked over the coatrack and picked up his older, worn black jacket. He walked over to Kendall. "Arms up?" Kendall did as he asked, and James slid the coat on. "I've got my other one, and yours is practically in tatters at this stage." He gave a slightly shy smile. "We can't send you to the New World without a coat, can we?"

Kendall smiled softly, giving him a hug. The jacket sleeves were slightly long, but it was comfortable and soft and it smelled like home. He lightly stroked the sleeve over his cheek, feeling it comfort him a little. Like the way James or Logan had always comforted him, and kept him safe.

When they heard the clatter of the cart out in the lane, they took their things and walked out. James and Carlos lifted Nano up onto the cart, before James took hold of Kendall's waist and did the same for him, as Carlos hopped up and gave Logan a hand up with him. James climbed up last, and they all sat and made themselves comfortable. Nano had a tear or two falling down her face as she stared at Market Lane. Carlos reached out and held her hand, as he was next to her. She gave him a watery smile.

They saw a few neighbours watching as the cart moved down the Main Street. Kendall watched Castletaggart as it grew further away, until it was nothing but a haze of smoke disappearing in the distance.

Another new journey lay ahead.

**Welp, there you have it :) **


	16. IMPORTANT NOTE

I'm thinking about re-writing this. There'd be less chapters but the chapters would be longer, I guess. And I think it'd move a bit faster, because I feel like people have lost interest in this. Not just because of how much it seems to drag out, but in general. Idk how much I wanna continue. Also, the plot might change a tiny bit. Maybe.

So, yeah. That is all. What do you think?


End file.
